<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modern Arrangement by Eliliyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173119">A Modern Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah'>Eliliyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Desk Sex, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Kink, Klaroline, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Sub!Caroline, bossy Klaus, klaroline kink, klarolinekink, shy caroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. When Klaus faces deportation, he offers Caroline a million dollars to be his wife. Six months later, the only thing keeping them together is an amazing sex life… when they aren’t screaming at each other, but Caroline does not want to talk about it. Heavy smut. D/s undertones. Shower sex based on a request from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaroline Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
    
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Modern Arrangement</strong>
</p><p>Six months ago, five million dollars had seemed like a lot of money. In retrospect, bankruptcy would have been preferable to spending one more day in this sham of a marriage.</p><p>Caroline Forbes was miserable. Well, Caroline <em>Mikaelson</em> was a happily married 20-year-old budding socialite living in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. Caroline <em>Forbes </em>had been a struggling college student barely getting by waiting tables at a sleezy bar downtown. When NYU had offered her a full scholarship to Tisch Drama, they'd neglected to mention that tuition and a meal plan accounted for very little of her living expenses. After her freshman year, her inheritance from losing her parents on a Mission trip to Uganda had run dry. Broke and alone, her best friend (or archnemesis if you asked her nowadays) had come up with an oh-so-brilliant plan.</p><p>Klaus fucking Mikaelson.</p><p>That was Katherine Pierce's great idea that was supposed to solve all Caroline's problems. He was a handsome artist who'd grown up with the richest of the rich and the snobbiest of the snobby. Unfortunately for the millionaire playboy, American politics had taken a turn for the worse with the rise of fascism. Amidst the third world war, Führer Orangenkäse des Todes came into power and liberty died to thunderous applause. Klaus had been left out in the cold when the immigration law granting the Dreamers deferred action was repealed. The courts had ordered his deportation days before his equally rich older brother, Elijah, came to the rescue.</p><p>Marriage.</p><p>All Klaus had to do to stay in the country he'd lived in since before he could hold a paintbrush was get married to a U.S. citizen. When he'd rejected the idea of marrying some slutty, gold-digging, gutter snipe looking to make a name for herself, Elijah had kindly reminded him that the Defense of Marriage Act had also been repealed. Klaus could have his pick of gold-digging <em>men</em>, or anyone in between. It hadn't been funny then, but after spending six months with his new wife, homosexuality held some appeal.</p><p>It was meant to be a simple business transaction, buying a bride. He just had to write a check and put up with a roommate, right? <em>Wrong</em>. Nothing was simple when it came to the obsessive control-freak tendencies of the bubbly blonde. She'd smile her beauty queen smile while ordering him around like <em>she</em> was the one with the checkbook. Their modern arrangement had turned into a living nightmare. All they did was fight. Klaus insisted that it was <em>fine </em>that they didn't know each other's deepest darkest secrets since they'd allegedly had a whirlwind romance that began in Manhattan and culminated in a quickie wedding in Las Vegas a week later because they were just <em>sure</em> they wanted to be together forever. Mrs. Mikaelson had argued, and won, that ICE Agent Genevieve Sorcière had it out for them, meaning she <em>did</em> need to know what his favorite ice cream flavor was in third grade.</p><p>Well, it hadn't been vanilla, Caroline.</p><p>They were as different as night and day and fought like cats and dogs. She danced in the light; he was the dark. She preferred new moons; he wanted them full. She was twenty; he was thirty. Every word out of their mouths turned into an argument of Biblical proportions. Two months in, Caroline considered her financial freedom a deal with the devil. That is, until one drunken night when they finally found one thing they could agree on.</p><p>Their sex life was fucking fantastic.</p><p>Caroline was too young to rent a car or buy alcohol, but she was old enough to settle an argument with hate sex. Before Klaus, she hadn't known anything about good sex; let alone crazy, wild, kinky, all night, "call out of work the next day," sex that left her speechless, mortified, terrified, confused and wanting more all at the same time.</p><p>One minute, she was screaming in his face about dishes. The next, he'd warned her to stop it or he'd <em>give </em>her something to scream about. She threw a crystal wine glass at the wall and it had exploded just behind his ear. He turned to her, eyes flashing and breathing heavy, and something inside of her just <em>snapped</em>. That's when she threw herself at him. When he pushed her to her knees by her golden curls, she'd enthusiastically given him the fiercest blowjob of his life. By the end of the night, he'd taught her what it meant to <em>honor thy husband.</em></p><p>When she'd woken up the next morning covered in bruises and bite marks, she hadn't been able to look at him for two whole days. He hadn't been able to look away. After that, every fight turned into angry make-up sex, only they never got to the "making up" part. Hell, their bickering was worse than before. He picked and poked just to get her riled up enough to throw herself at him; because God forbid, she just <em>ask</em> to suck his cock.</p><p>Caroline's husband <em>did things</em> to her, things she couldn't <em>explain</em>. Things she didn't <em>want</em> to explain, because how could something so<em> wrong</em> feel so<em> good?</em> Klaus Mikaelson was the epitome of an alpha male. He always had to be right and everyone else had to be wrong. People were either with him or against him. If they were against them, they thought him weak... and he'd stop at nothing to correct that misconception. Unfortunately for the illegal alien, his wife was a slow learner. Or an insufferable brat, depending on her mood. Still, his efforts to tame her continued... on the nights she could bring herself to look at him without blushing.</p><p>Caroline was exhausting, exasperating, exhilarating. She made it abundantly clear with every word that she couldn't <em>wait</em> for their divorce after her five-year prison sentence in the marriage from hell. Well, every word that wasn't the sound of his name rolling off her tongue when he fucked her senseless. The now part-time college student initiated their heated hatefests almost every time. Yes, he provoked her, but she <em>let </em>him. <em>Encouraged </em>him. <em>Fought </em>him on stupid <em>little </em>things just to get pinned beneath his rock-hard abs with his hands around her wrists. The biggest lesson he was determined to impart was that she didn't <em>need</em> to do all that.</p><p>Klaus was far, far from admitting it, but he was actually starting to <em>like</em> his wife. <em>A lot. </em>Maybe even more than a lot one day... if she'd ever stop screaming at him. He'd even tried <em>not</em> arguing with her once or twice. She'd stormed out and locked their bedroom door, insisting he was up to something. He'd taken a cold shower and slept on the couch, his plans foiled. That damn couch was where he'd woken up that day, having slept until almost noon. He sat up, ran his fingers through his unruly dirty blonde locks and groaned as he remembered the previous night.</p><p>Today would be different. Today would be better. Today Caroline would talk to him about sex. If not, today was another day he'd shut her up the one way he knew how: with her curls in his fist and her mouth on his cock. That damn woman either had to have something going in those puffy strawberry lips or something coming out. Klaus stretched and yawned on his way to their bedroom. A mischievous smirk curled his upper lip when he heard the water running from their comically oversized bathroom.</p><p>If there was anything his wife hated, it was being disturbed while readying herself for an event. The Mikaelsons were regular benefactors to several charities and often threw benefits for various causes. The 30-year-old artist hated the events and found reasons to be out of town for as many as he could get away with before his mother would start threatening his trust fund. Esther Mikaelson was a force to be reckoned with. Unlike her other six children, Klaus wasn't her husband's blood. She'd had an affair with the CEO of a rival company. When Mikael found out, he'd been the one making threats. The first thing he'd done was cut his bastard son out of his will. Fortunately, Esther inherited Klaus' money when her husband of forty years mysteriously died. He'd disappeared for a few days and resurfaced grey and withered as though the life had been sucked out of him by some unseen force. How humiliating was the widow's mistake to forget the <em>waterproof </em>mascara the day of his funeral. Her grief bled down her face all the way to page six. Tragic.</p><p>Esther was a force indeed.</p><p>The other Mikaelson children had inherited millions outright. After the truth came out, her relationship with her middle child varied from bitter resentment to complete estrangement. Being the opportunistic emotional succubus that she was, she'd had his portion of her fortune deposited into a trust fund with the conditional bequest from hell. Klaus would get the same percentage of her wealth deposited into his account every month until the total stagnated at her death. In short, the longer she lived, the richer he became. It was in his best interest to keep her alive and well, no matter what. After all, stress was such a burden to a woman in her condition. After losing her husband so suddenly, Esther began suffering terrible arrythmias with the potential for cardiac arrest if her blood pressure rose. At least, that's what Dr. Finn Mikaelson would swear to in court should his half-brother upset his beloved mother with his reckless shenanigans.</p><p>She was a clever old witch, that mother of his.</p><p>Esther was the waspiest wasp to ever buzz her way around Madison Avenue. The millionaire matriarch hadn't exactly welcomed her daughter-in-law to the hive when Klaus had shown up with her after only a weekend away, but she was slowly warming up to the new socialite more and more as the bubbly blonde smiled brightly while ordering her son around in a way even the frigid ice queen found impressive. The slight tightening of his jaw and grinding of his teeth only furthered her enjoyment of the proof of her treachery's legally binding misery. Intelligent as she was ruthless, it had taken less than three months for her to realize that Caroline Forbes had been the perfect gift for mommy dearest.</p><p>Caroline's gift was that this benefit was born entirely of her obsessive planning. It had been the longest three weeks of Klaus' life. Deportation was looking better and better every day. His saving grace came every night when he turned the tables and made her bow to him. Of course, kneeling was merely a byproduct of her love for oral sex, but he cared about that triviality very little when her lips wrapped around his cock as she enthusiastically bobbed up and down until he vented his frustration down her eager throat.</p><p>After sleeping on the couch, Klaus certainly had enough of that. He was rock hard and every inch of him craved his wife. What he needed after all that tossing and turning was some stress relief from the naked blonde in the next room. It was in that spirit that he banged the door open and interrupted her beauty regimen. "Klaus! What are you <em>doing</em> in here?" she shrieked, hiding behind the steamy glass as though he hadn't tasted every part of her the day before.</p><p>Peeling off his white t-shirt, he tossed it just shy of the hamper and replied innocently, "Just came in to brush my teeth, sweetheart." Her sapphire eyes flicked to the discarded cotton on her marble floor and narrowed at him as he stripped off his sweatpants, again missing the wicker basket. Before she could comment on his lack of aim, his boxers joined the pile of clothes. The sight of her husband naked took her breath away. He smirked when he heard the glass door of their enormous shower slam shut. She hadn't taken the bait... yet. He eyed the counter and let his gaze fall on the bright red cinnamon toothpaste she absolutely hated getting on her clean white counters. He'd ordered a case of it after the first time she'd taken it up the ass. <em>And loved it.</em></p><p>The millionaire felt his cock twitch at her shrill shriek when he coated his toothbrush in the gel to such excess that a large dollop splattered the edge of the sink, the bulk of it dripping down to the floor. "Clean that up! NOW!"</p><p>"The maids will get it," he shrugged casually, blood flowing to his erection as it pulsed from the inside out. He saw a brief flash of her wrist before a bar of soap bounced off his messy curls that had no business looking that good after a night on the sofa. "You wound me, love," he teased as he tossed it back at her, just narrowly missing her face on purpose. "You don't want me sporting a black eye at your gala, do you?" he tsked as he admonished her with a slow and sarcastic shake of his head. "What will the owners of White Oak Retreat have to say about that? I've heard their marketing executive is quite uppity."</p><p>Caroline huffed and glared daggers at him, but he ignored her. The married man turned back to the sink and took his time as he stared at her from the mirror, both pretending he wasn't doing it. She humphed and spun around when their eyes met. "Get OUT, Klaus!" she shouted, pointing at the door as he locked it shut.</p><p>"No," he denied her in a tone just causal enough to piss her off even more.</p><p>"We have four bathrooms, damnit! Go find another one!"</p><p>"I like this one."</p><p>"Do NOT spit that on my counter!" Without hesitation, he messily spat red foam all over <em>his </em>counters, doing his best not to laugh at the rage reddening her porcelain cheeks. "CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW!" Ignoring her order, he confidently strode up to the shower with an arrogant swagger and pulled open the glass. "Get OUT of here!"</p><p>Before his young bride could land her tiny fists on his sculpted chest, Klaus backed her up against the marble, his hands squeezing her wrists as he pinned her to the wall. The fire in his topaz eyes ignited a flame between her thighs, the loofah falling forgotten to the floor. The millionaire leaned down, his stubble tickling her strawberry lips as her breath quickened. "Make me," he dared her, eyes flicking suggestively up and down her slippery skin. It was when she swallowed down the lump in her throat that he knew he had her. "That's what I thought," he whispered triumphantly before roughly kissing her on the mouth.</p><p>The young socialite felt the fight leave her naked body as her husband wrapped one hand around both of her wrists and dropped the other to massage her breast, expertly tweaking her nipples one by one until she was panting, her inner thighs soaked from more than their filtered water. "Spread your legs, <em>wife</em>," he growled as his tongue flicked over her nipple. With a coy smile, the sunshine blonde did as he asked. She felt his satisfied smirk around her sensitized skin as his stubble rubbed against her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him when he knew just how to make her forget the world beyond their apartment.</p><p>What kind of bizarro world was this that her deepest darkest secret was that she enjoyed having sex with her <em>husband</em>? Well, it wasn't that she enjoyed <em>sex</em>, exactly. It was that she loved the way he bossed her around; tossed her around like a ragdoll that never said no. How could she when he touched her like <em>that?</em></p><p>Klaus worked his way back up her neck and throat until his eyes met hers. In a firm tone, he warned, "Move and I'll stop." Her lower belly clenched, pussy throbbing, as he released her wrists and relocated her hands to the base of one of the four showerheads, quickly turning off the water as the other three sprayed them with hot droplets. And there it was. Just like that, he'd taken control <em>and she had let him</em>. Caroline acknowledged his words with a minute nod and was rewarded by his nails scraping down her body.</p><p>"Answer me out loud, love. Tell me you'll be good for me."</p><p>No. That was one thing she would <em>not</em> do. Nope. No way was she admitting it out loud that she <em>wanted </em>to obey his every command. He wrote the checks, but she wore the pants. Of course, she wasn't wearing anything at the moment. Slamming her crystal blue eyes shut, she defiantly turned her head to the side while simultaneously spreading her legs just a bit wider in silent invitation. The tips of his fingers just barely grazed the soft skin of her velvet lips.</p><p>"Talk to me." He bit her bottom lip and tugged her back to face him, teasing her pussy until she reluctantly opened her eyes. The heat in his gaze made her breath catch and suddenly her panting had nothing to do with the barely there touches teasing her to madness.</p><p>"I don't want to talk," she said shyly, breath barely above a whisper as the pitter patter of water on marble echoed around the shower walls.</p><p>"I know you don't like the part of yourself that wants me, but I do," he admitted quietly, "and we both know you like the things I do to you." She looked away but didn't deny it. He slowly spread her folds with his fingers and ghosted his thumb over her clit. "You like it when I play with your pussy, don't you, Caroline?" No response. He kissed her passionately on the mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of her with no warning, making her cry out as he worked his way down her neck. "You like when I wrap your legs around me and fuck you until you forget how much you hate me." He curled his fingers to hit her in just the right spot to make her whimper as he carefully avoided sending her over the edge. Once she was getting close, he quickly spun her around, her hands never leaving the shower head. He pulled his hand away and caressed the soft flesh of her ass. "You like it when I flip you over so you don't have to look at me when I fuck you in the ass." He slapped her cheek hard as he pressed her body against the cool marble, the wall cold against her stiff nipples. "You like it when I spank you; whether I take you over my knee or when I fuck you from behind. I see the way you blush when you know I've caught you looking in the mirror after I leave you red and bruised for days. Admit it."</p><p>"Stop talking," she whined pitifully as he pinched and rolled her nipples, his cock grinding against her the entire time. "Can't you just..."</p><p>"Just what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." He spun her around, his hands on her hips as his eyes bored into her. "I'll give you everything, but I want to hear you say it."</p><p>Caroline nibbled her lower lip, her face bright red as the shame of what she wanted him to do warred with her insatiable lust. "I want..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She sighed, her shoulders slumping even though she obediently held her arms above her head. Looking away, she mumbled, "I want you to just... <em>do stuff</em>."</p><p>"What stuff? Tell me."</p><p>"I don't know," she said quietly. "I like it when you don't ask. Like, when you're rough with me and stuff..." Her voice trailed off as she confessed her desires to her fake husband in the penthouse where they pretended to be happily married. She could never really be married to someone who knew her dirty little secret. She just needed to keep him quiet until the day they got divorced and she could forget all the things he made her <em>feel</em>. All the things he made her <em>want</em>. The way he made her want <em>him</em>. How she <em>wanted </em>to want him. No, he could never know. Their marriage was a business arrangement. It would be over, and he would be gone... wouldn't he?</p><p>"You like when I Dominate you." This time it wasn't a question. "You like when I have my way with you. Do whatever I want and make you love every second of it." She gulped, her eyes falling shut as his finger circled her engorged clit around and around, torturing her with the knowledge that he was right. She knew what he wanted. All she had to do was ask and he'd make her come like a Vegas hooker on X. "You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?"</p><p>Caroline's face felt like it was on fire, but that was nothing compared to how badly she wanted him inside of her. Praying it would be enough to shut him up, she finally managed to nod and whisper, "Yes." Fuck. <em>Had she said that out loud?</em></p><p>She had, apparently. Klaus' smirk was triumphant as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pinned her arms with his as he positioned himself at her entrance. "There's my obedient little wife," he taunted her playfully before impaling her on his thick shaft. Whatever shame she felt melted away as she eagerly met his thrusts. He rapidly moved in and out, one hand locked around her wrists as the other snaked between her thighs to play with her clit. He expertly sucked and bit her nipples as he fucked her hard and fast. Her moans grew louder and louder the higher she flew until he mercifully let her fall into an intense orgasm that left her chest heaving and her eyes clamped shut.</p><p>The millionaire dragged steamy air into his lungs to regain his control as he slowed his pace before eventually pulling his hand away. With a firm thumb to her chin, he tilted her face down. "Open your eyes and tell me what you want now." His unyielding tone and iron grip made her pussy twitch around his cock. <em>She should not be enjoying this.</em></p><p>The younger woman shook her head side to side, refusing to say it out loud. Unwilling to give up, he parted her lips with his finger and pushed it in her mouth, groaning when she immediately swirled her tongue around and around. "That's what you want. You want to suck my cock; bob up and down like a little slut until I shoot my come all over your pretty face; and then you want to wash it away so you can pretend it didn't happen when we both know it did." She didn't reply, but she didn't stop sucking his finger, either. With a long-suffering sigh, he conceded defeat... for the moment. She had said yes, right? That was a good start. They still had four and a half years to go. He'd try again when his cock wasn't painfully hard. He kissed her one last time before roughly grabbing her soaked curls and shoving her forcefully to her knees. "There you go, sweetheart. Have at it."</p><p>Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when his cock filled her mouth. If she was busy blowing him, he couldn't ask her any questions she didn't want to answer. Water poured down all around them, but she could still taste herself on his shaft as she took him to the back of her throat. She wrapped her small hand around the base and pumped where her jaw stopped as she worked him enthusiastically up and down. He twisted his fingers in her hair as he set her to work at a punishing rhythm. His topaz eyes watched her as she greedily lapped at his head, moaning when his salty precum coated her tongue before swallowing him once more.</p><p>The erotic sight of his shaft moving in and out of her face was the best part. She put on quite the show when she went down on him. He'd been having sex for half his life, but never had he seen a woman love sucking his cock the way his wife did. Her moans rivaled his own as she lost herself in the rhythm as the water kept her soaking as he ripped at her curls. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you make yourself come for me," he panted as he neared the edge. Without a second thought, her hand fell between her legs, her fingers furiously circling her clit as she aggressively attacked him with her tongue and throat. She cried out when she began fucking herself with her fingers, the vibrations resonating all the way to the base of his shaft. "Fuck, Caroline. Fuck." He felt himself stiffen as come rushed to the tip of his head. He quickly pulled out and coated her lips and chin in thick, white semen. It was so filthy, but it was so <em>hot. </em>She came with a scream as his taste overwhelmed her senses, her tongue greedily lapping at the salty liquid until she fell to her side, her whole body shaking.</p><p>Klaus felt his own knees growling weak and carefully lowered himself to the ground beside her. The next part of their routine involved her falling into an inevitable shame spiral that had her running out of the bathroom to their nearby closet where she'd hide until her face stopped burning. He wasn't ready for that part, yet. He was never ready for that part. Instead, he crawled on top of her and kissed her soundly, his taste still on her tongue. Normally she'd shove him away and make a break for it, but she was too far gone to care. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, gasping when his fingers found her nipple and pinched down hard.</p><p>"You've tasted me; now I'm going to taste you. Spread your legs." She let her head fall back against the marble floor, careful to avoid the spray as he made his way down her body. "Show me your pussy." The sunshine blonde parted her knees to reveal herself to him, but he just chuckled against her inner thigh, nipping her sensitive skin with his teeth. "You can do better. Use your hands. Show me." He pushed her knees higher to gain better access as she obeyed his command. She could feel his hot breath against her exposed clit, could feel his stubble against the inside of her folds. He propped himself up on his elbows as he drank in the sight of her arousal, knowing it was all for him. She could lie to herself all she wanted if it made her feel better, but her body couldn't lie to him. He blew on her clit, loving how she shuddered with need as she bit back a whimper.</p><p>The married man slowly dragged his tongue between her folds, tasting her, savoring her up and down as she held herself open for him. His facial hair tickled her lips when he wrapped his mouth around her little bud and attacked it with sharp darts of his tongue as he built her up. Her pussy clenched around air when he teased her center with the tip of his finger. She mewled in protest when he wouldn't give in as her hips encouraged him to fuck her. Instead, she felt his finger move down between her cleft before parting her cheeks. The blonde subconsciously lifted her hips when he pushed inside of her, wanting him to go deeper. Her whimpers were music when he released her clit and began to tongue fuck her pussy as he added a second finger to her ass, stretching her.</p><p>No one had ever touched Caroline there before Klaus, but she'd quickly taken a liking to it. When he rapidly flipped her over and positioned her tight ring of muscle over his mouth, she didn't protest. She balanced herself with her elbows on the marble as he licked her ass, his hands caressing her cheeks to prepare her for the spanking she knew was coming. He pulled her down further on his face as his tongue moved in and out of her anus. She buried her head in her forearms when he landed the first strike. The second was even harder and she was soon panting and gasping in a steady stream. Before long, her ass was bright red and his stubble was coated in her juices as she cried out for more. Without warning, he spread her cheeks and used two fingers to penetrate her hard and fast. His tongue flicked over her clit, keeping her on the edge until she was screaming his name. When he added a third finger, she felt her eyes roll back in her head.</p><p>Caroline barely had time to process the smirk she felt against her pussy before he was suddenly pulling her on top of him, his back to the wall as he impaled her with his aching cock. Her crystal blue eyes flew open in surprise and met his, arrogance bleeding all over his handsome face. She hadn't even realized he was hard again. This was new. He'd only ever fucked her there from behind. As he'd so poetically put it, she didn't want to have to look at him when she took it up the ass. She fell forward to bury her face in his neck, but he was way ahead of her. He roughly yanked her head back by her sopping wet curls and growled,</p><p>"Eyes on me," he barked and something in his commanding tone had her doing as he said. He was a puzzle she'd never solve, her husband. "You don't have to say it, but I want you to look at me when I tell you what we both know. You like this, and you know you do. You like when I throw you around like you're my little toy. You like it when I take you this way. You like it when I paint your cheeks red, but you like it even more when I fuck you. When I claim you in the filthiest way possible. You like how wide my cock stretches your tight little ass. I know how badly you want to come; how much you <em>need </em>it. So, go ahead, love. Ride my cock. Make yourself come for me and watch me while you do."</p><p>Klaus hadn't known exactly what to expect with his diatribe, but he definitely wasn't prepared for how enthusiastically she'd comply. She held her palms flat against his tattoo of a feather bursting into a flock of birds to maintain her balance. She threw her head back to fully expose her breasts, curls still wrapped around his fist. He eagerly took the hint and bit down hard enough on one to make her cry out. She bounced up and down, moaning every time her rose to meet her as she rode him hard beneath the water raining down overhead. Her ass felt so good around his cock. <em>Too good.</em> She was so tight and squeezing his shaft in all the right places. It wasn't going to be long before he came inside of her. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed harsh circles as she increased her pace, chasing another orgasm as he bucked up and down, fucking her hard and deep.</p><p>"KLAUS!" The sound of Caroline screaming his name pushed him over the edge. He came in her ass in a violent explosion that had bright white stars bursting behind his eyelids as he struggled to drag air into his lungs, his heart pounding furiously against his ribs. A gush of hot liquid coated his thumb in her arousal as she came with a shout. She rode him up and down as he played with her clit until she collapsed against his chest, breathing heavy and clinging to him for support as her body shivered from the intensity of what they'd just done.</p><p>As she came down, realization slowly dawned that not only had she let her husband roughly fuck her in the ass, but that she'd <em>watched </em>him doing it. She'd let him <em>see</em> how much she'd enjoyed every second of it. She sat up and looked around, searching for the fastest way to get away from him, away from how he'd made her <em>feel</em>. It wasn't just that they'd had anal sex for the hundredth time. It was that she'd seen <em>his </em>reaction. There was no judgment there as she'd always expected to find. He'd watched her in fascination, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. <em>Because she was</em>.</p><p>She just didn't know that yet.</p><p>Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her back when she tried to get up and flee. "Not yet," he choked out from behind closed lids, pulling her back to his chest. "Two minutes. Two minutes before you scamper off and forget this happened. I'll let go and you can run away and get ready for the gala. Then, we'll spend the rest of the day pretending to be happily married and no one will know how much you loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all we've done. Just give me two minutes."</p><p>Caroline risked another look at him and found that his eyes were shut for a change. His chest was still heaving, but his face was oddly content. She gnawed her lower lip as she weighed her options. On one hand, she knew he wouldn't stop her if she got up and left him alone. She always left him alone. On the other, his voice had sounded so sincere, and he looked so peaceful, holding her. Her husband couldn't see it, but she reluctantly nodded her head and let him pull her closer, her cheek resting against the black ink decorating his muscles. Her eyes fell shut as she relaxed against him, the sound of his heartbeat drumming in her ears.</p><p>The water ran cold before he let go.</p><hr/><p>A/N Please let me know what you think! I'm going somewhere with the whole horrified-yet-horny Caroline plotline, I swear! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Try to Ignore That It Means More Than That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N Wow. I ran a poll to see which smut drabble or series deserved a reprise. This won! The response to the first arranged marriage drabble was amazing. Thank you so much to everybody who read, reviewed and voted. Without further ado, I bring the second installment of the green card marriage series.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Try to Ignore That It Means More Than That</strong>
</p><p>"<em>It may seem to you that I'm acting confused when you're close to me. If I tend to look dazed – I've read it someplace – I've got cause to be. It's physical, only logical. You must try to ignore that it means more than that. What's love got to do with it?" </em>Tina Turner</p><p>Klaus sighed as he watched his wife swirl around the dance floor with his older brother, Elijah. They were in the middle of a traditional waltz and had temporarily swapped partners. Unfortunately for the millionaire artist, that meant he was stuck dancing with his brother's on-again off-again paramour, Katherine Pierce. The sassy brunette had introduced him to his future ex-wife. Caroline had agreed to marry him long enough for his citizenship to become permanent in exchange for a million dollars.</p><p>In retrospect, the beautiful blonde thought she'd sold herself short. A million wasn't enough to put up with Klaus Mikaelson for five years. Hell, a <em>billion</em> wasn't enough to put with how she <em>seriously</em> did <em>not</em> feel about her husband. She did <em>not </em>like him. He was arrogant and bossy and inconveniently sexy in his white tuxedo, rough stubble covering his charming dimples that she definitely had <em>not</em> fixated on when he'd watched her face as he fucked her in the shower. The dimples she couldn't tear her eyes away from as he swung her back into his arms.</p><p>"You look ravishing in that dress," Klaus complimented her in his smooth British accent as she twirled beneath his muscular shoulder. "I can't wait to tear it off," he whispered in her ear as his hand caressed her stomach on the next spin.</p><p>"That's not going to happen," she snapped back between gritted teeth, her angry tone barely audible.</p><p>"Of course it will." His dry chuckle was infuriating, but his sinful promise made her lower belly clench all the same. Damn him. "All I have to do is get you angry and you'll tear my clothes off the minute we're alone. What better way to get your knickers in a twist that making you blush in front of all these people?"</p><p>"I hate you," came her venomous response, but he only laughed as the dance finished. She hated even more that it was completely true.</p><p>"No, you don't." He shook his head, amused, as they walked over to the bar. "Hello, love," he greeted the blonde bartended with big boobs and no brain. Caroline bristled at the way his dimples emerged beneath his scruff. Those were <em>her</em> dimples, damnit. How dare her husband flirt with that slut right in front of her. Not that she cared. Like, at all. Seriously. "I'll have a double scotch. Macallan, if you have it."</p><p>"For you, I do," she replied with a flirty wink. She swayed her hips as she bent down to get a bottle of the expensive liquor. "Can I get your girlfriend anything?" the woman, Cami according to her cheap plastic nametag, asked without a glance in the better blonde's direction as she handed Klaus his drink.</p><p>"She'll have a Chateau Margaux," Klaus answered for her, eyes locked on Cami's before very obviously dropping to the poorly cut V-neck of her bargain-bin black blouse.</p><p>Caroline shoved him aside with her hip. "Actually, I'll have a Stoli Elit," she practically growled as she forcefully pulled her husband's arms around her waist. Klaus used to opportunity to grind his quickly growing erection against the clue hiffon of her gown. "And I'm his <em>wife</em>." The bleach blonde held up her hands in mock surrender and quickly poured their drinks before moving on to a handsome black man straight out of GQ. Mrs. Mikaelson knocked back her vodka before slamming the crystal shot glass down on the bar. She glared at the smug smirk on Klaus' face, daring him to say anything.</p><p>"Jealous?" Of course he had to say it. He was so damn infuriating!</p><p>She roughly stole his drink right out of his hand and took a sip. "Just keeping up appearances. Agent Sorcière just walked in."</p><p>Klaus' topaz eyes darted to the entrance of the grand ballroom and sure enough, Genevieve was standing there talking to his mother. "How the bloody hell did that witch get invited?" He stared at the woman in charge of his immigration case with disdain as he grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. How about you ask your new bartender friend?" she asked with her best Miss Mystic smile as the two women approached. "Agent, it's so lovely to see you again; and so unexpected," she greeted politely, offering her a well-manicured hand.</p><p>"Mrs. Mikaelson," Genevieve replied formally, barely touching Caroline's outstretched palm before turning to Klaus. "And hello to you, too, Mr. Mikaelson."</p><p>Caroline's death glare made his cock twitch in his tuxedo pants. He slowly took the agent's hand and gently caressed her skin with his raspberry lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "Please, call me Klaus." His wife's hand curled into a fist as she fought back the urge to break her now empty glass over the redheaded woman's face. "Would you care to dance?"</p><p>"I'd love to," she answered before Caroline could interject. Klaus smirked at her over his shoulder as Genevieve enthusiastically dragged him to the dance floor. The blonde's face burned as her pulse raced, eyes narrowing as her husband swirled the woman in charge of their fate around the ballroom.</p><p>The elder Mikaelson snapped her fingers, beckoning the nearest waiter. "Joshua, get my daughter-in-law an espresso at once, and make it a double."</p><p>"Esther," Caroline greeted with a curt nod. She and the matriarch co-existed for the purpose of keeping Klaus in the country, but Esther was a frigid old wasp and Caroline had yet to thaw her wings.</p><p>"Caroline." Her tone was formal and her smile was plastic. Esther was a formidable in-law on the best of days, and today was clearly not the best if the judgement in the older woman's eyes was any indication. The fashionable gay man returned with a porcelain demitasse, quickly passing it off to the newlywed in his haste to scurry off lest he be stung. "Drink this. You need to sober up."</p><p>Caroline frowned at the taste of the bitter liquid. She preferred lattes, thanks. "I am not drunk," she bit back, slurring her words as the liquor made the room spin. Nope, not drinking away her non-existent feelings at all.</p><p>"Lies suit you no more than acting, darling," Esther chided, patting her arm patronizingly as the younger woman glared at her husband swirling the agent around while the redhead laughed at what definitely <em>not </em>a funny joke. "First that bimbo at the bar and now this trollop. Exactly how many women is my son sleeping with?"</p><p>The younger Mrs. Mikaelson spit out her espresso, droplets decorating the front of her gown. "Excuse me?!"</p><p>"Come now, dear. Save the happily married routine for the government. We all know you married my son for his money." She held up a perfectly manicured hand to halt Caroline's denial. "Which I am fine with since he's clearly still the same playboy he always was. It's a good act, jealousy; I'll give you that. For a while there, you almost had me fooled. But don't try too hard or no one will believe it. You're worth more as a socialite than an actress." She smiled at her son as he made his way back to them, the temperature in the room dropping with his mood.</p><p>"Mother," he greeted her coldly, stepping between her and his wife.</p><p>"Niklaus, do try and keep it in your pants while ICE is here," she scolded her middle child. "A deportation scandal is more than my poor old heart can take. You know how fragile I am," she reminded him condescendingly. Esther had written into her will that Klaus' inheritance peaked at the hour of her death. His eldest brother, Dr. Finn Mikaelson, renowned physician, swore to the entire family that any type of stress could be the end of their matriarch. "And finish your espresso," she added to Caroline before her plastic smile reemerged as she sauntered off to the nearest photographer.</p><p>"She's terrifying."</p><p>"She's boring," Klaus replied, scoffing at his wife's disdain. "You, sweetheart, are far, <em>far,</em> more entertaining." He was too close, smelled too good, looked too... <em>annoying</em>. "Care to dance?"</p><p>Now it was Caroline's turn to scoff, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "Who, me? Why dance with me? I'm only your wife. Don't you have a bartender to woo?" She turned her back and made her way to the nearest bar, this one staffed by a young man with well-coiffed hair who didn't even look old enough to be drinking alcohol, let alone serving it. "Hello, Stefan," she greeted, leaning forward to give him more than an ample view of her creamy breasts. "Can you get me a Chateau Margaux, pretty, pretty please?" Her voice was saccharine as she batted her eyelashes at the man as he scurried to get her wine, dodging daggers from Klaus as he protectively placed an arm around her bare shoulders.</p><p>"No wine. She'll have coffee; add a shot and make it black."</p><p>Mrs. Mikaelson spun around and ducked out from beneath her husband's unfairly muscular forearm. "What is it with you and your family hating cream?" she demanded with an indignant huff, oblivious to the bartender's terrified indecision as he tried to determine which spouse posed the greater threat. "Your mother was pouring black death down my throat, too. I am not drunk, ok? Forgive me for trying to have a little fun. It's not like <em>you've </em>been holding back with some of <em>your</em> favorite vices."</p><p>"Oh, you mean the women?" he asked, voice soft and somehow colder than before as he leaned in close enough to brush his stubbled against her ear. "Is that more or less repugnant than the way you were flashing that poor bartender?"</p><p>"Who, babyface over here? As if," she snorted, ripping a latte out of Stefan's hand, hot droplets decorating the front of her husband's white lapels. "I'm not the one with a reputation so filthy even his own <em>mother</em> thinks he's getting it on with half the room!"</p><p>"Easy, love. You're making a scene," he gritted out between clenched teeth as he hooked her arm in his elbow and led her to the giant staircase. "I've no interest in those other women. I was just having a bit of fun with you."</p><p>"Well, I don't think it's very funny the way you flaunt that our marriage is a damn joke when one of those sluts is the woman who can lock us up!" she screeched once they reached the upstairs hallway.</p><p>Klaus spun her around and pressed her back up against the wall, one palm on either side of her perfectly styled blonde curls. He leaned in, his lips just barely brushing hers. "And the bartender? Do you think I found that amusing? Seeing my wife practically giving the help a lap dance?"</p><p>The older man never found out if she thought it was amusing because he stole her breath with a searing kiss. She was just pissed enough to return it with equal fervor. Before she knew it, her legs were hiked up around his waist and his cock was grinding against her barely-there lacy boy shorts that she <em>seriously</em> did <em>not</em> wear to drive him crazy as she bent down to put them on that morning.</p><p>He didn't care too much about the panties, apparently, because he ripped them off with a sharp tug. He swallowed her gasp with his tongue as they stumbled backwards into someone's office. The walls were tinted glass and overlooked the ball room. They could see the hundreds of socialites down below, but they were unseen to the oblivious drunken masses. She was too intoxicated to notice, having spilled her latte all over the plush carpet, but Klaus was well aware. He eagerly began getting her naked as his cock throbbed in his tux.</p><p>"Not the dress. Not the dress," Caroline panted quickly in between sharp kisses and tugs of his short curls. He groaned against her mouth but slowed his pace in removing her sparkly blue ball gown. Her breasts were barely covered in a cream-colored strapless bra that soon landed across the office. His lips trailed down to her perky nipples, latching around one as he sucked hard, teasing her rosy bud with his tongue and teeth. When the elegant fabric pooled at her feet, her panties were the last to go. He'd been dying to tear them off since she'd put them on and that's exactly what he did, shredding them in the process.</p><p>Klaus effortlessly scooped her up and lay her down on the desk, quickly sweeping away half the contents. She reached for his belt buckle, but he was too fast for her, easily pinning her arms over her head. "Stay still," he commanded as he pulled up her knees, her feet flat on the glass desk. She let him part her legs and eagerly nodded her head as he trailed kisses down her bare flesh. "You look so pretty spread out for me, wife. Your pussy looks delicious, so wet already. Keep your eyes on me while I taste you."</p><p>"Not now, Klaus," she snapped back. It was bad enough they were about to fuck on some executive's desk in the middle of her very first event. The last thing she wanted to do was think about who was eating her out.</p><p>A mischievous smirk heightened his dimples as he pushed one finger inside her dripping core. "Would you rather I stop?"</p><p>"Well, no, but-"</p><p>"But nothing," he interjected, slowly moving in and out as he toyed with her nipples. "Eyes on me," he repeated firmly, adding a second finger as an incentive. She reluctantly looked down just in time to catch his smile before his tongue circled her clit. She'd never watched his mouth on her like that before. It was a rush. He was <em>so </em>handsome and he was on his knees <em>for her</em>. Not Cami. Not Genevieve. <em>Her</em>. She propped herself up on her elbows and spread her thighs further, her hips gyrating as he worked his fingers in and out of her pussy.</p><p>Klaus moaned around her sensitive little bud when he caught her staring, mouth on her most sensitive part, fiery topaz eyes locked on her sapphires. He inserted a third finger, stretching her for his cock. She felt herself growing closer and fought back the urge to grind against his face. He chuckled at her struggle and rewarded her with a nibble on her clit that had her gasping his name. He swirled his tongue around, hooked his fingers inside of her and she was gone. She came hard all over his stubble, crying out her pleasure amidst the blaring music from the speakers just beyond the glass walls overlooking the ball.</p><p>The older Mikaelson barely gave her time to come down from her high before pulling her to her feet. He kissed her passionately on the mouth, his tongue dominating hers as he let her taste herself on his lips. She licked her arousal from his stubble slowly and seductively, rubbing his erection through his trousers. "We'll get to that later, but first..." Without warning, he spun her around and bent her over the desk. He looked down at her bare skin, taking in the sight of her clad in nothing but her Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals with four-inch stiletto heels. He leaned over her, caressing the flesh of her ass as he whispered in her ear, "Flirting with the bartender wasn't very wifey of you, Mrs. Mikaelson. You should say you're sorry."</p><p>Caroline narrowed her eyes and turned her head away from him on the desk, refusing to speak. "That's no way to behave, Mrs. Mikaelson," he teased, rubbing his hand over her cheeks, taunting her. Her pussy clenched around air at what was to come. "I mean, this is what you want, yes? This morning, you requested that I just <em>do stuff</em> to you; isn't that right?"</p><p>She nodded her head but didn't answer, burying her face in the glass desk as she covertly rubbed her thighs together. "None of that," he chided, nudging her feet apart with the toe of his dress shoes. We do things my way... unless of course you have any suggestions?" He smirked when she didn't. "You let me know when you feel like talking, sweetheart." She hmphed and he rewarded her with the first slap. "You have such a lovely little ass, Caroline. So many fun uses for it. I can spank it." Slap. Slap. "I can dig my nails into it." He demonstrated by dragging his nails down her already pink cheeks, stopping when he grazed her pussy. "But you know what I like doing the most?" His tone was conversational but her face was on fire as she bent over the desk and let him have his way with her. <em>And loved it.</em></p><p>Klaus stopped spanking her long enough to press one finger past her anus, the other hand slapping her again. "I like fucking it." Her pussy clenched around nothing and she tried to sneak a hand between her body and the desk, but he caught her wrist effortlessly before it snaked beneath her belly. "You're not a very good listener, love," he teased. He quickly pulled off his bowtie and used it to bind her wrists behind her back.</p><p>"What would be more effective that my hand, hmm?" he mused as he picked up random objects from the desk. "Pencil? Too small. Stapler? Too big. Gilded pen? Maybe, but that's not quite right. Oh, a notebook. That could work. No. This. This is perfect." He chuckled at her wide eyes when he showed her a metal ruler. "Feel like talking yet? No? You're sure? Alright, if you insist." He traced the ruler down her ass, reveling in the way her body trembled in anticipation. His eyes lit up when they fell on a small candy dish full of soft dinner mints.</p><p>The husband leaned down to raise an eyebrow at his wife, holding the freshly unwrapped mint just below her nose, smirking when her eyes turned into saucers. "Is the answer still no?" She gulped before turning her head to the side. He quickly grabbed hold of her messy bun and turned her to face him. "But you do want this, yes?"</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes. They were the only part of her that could move. "Do you <em>ever </em>stop talking?"</p><p>Klaus chuckled at his contracted wife. "I'll stop when you start."</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake. Yes, Klaus, I want you to keep doing stuff, ok? Are you happy now?" she conceded with a snarl. He held her head firmly pinned as he pressed the mint against her clit with a dimpled smile. <em>"Klaus,"</em> she breathed. He was only circling one tiny part of her, but it felt like her entire body was on fire.</p><p>"Do let me know when you'd like me to do more." She narrowed her eyes at it before slamming them shut when he pressed harder. He released her head when she moaned aloud, resuming his standing position. He pulled the ruler from his back pocket and smacked her hard on the ass, making her jump. When the mint began to fall apart, he pushed it deep inside her pussy and set to work on her cheeks. He started slowly and built her up until she was shaking with need. He could tell she was close to her breaking point and needed to come badly. "I'll make it easy for you. Just ask me nicely and I'll fuck you."</p><p>"I'm not doing that," she replied with a gasp when he slapped her upper thigh just below the curve of her ass.</p><p>"Have it your way, then." He pushed one finger in her ass, teasing her. "But I think we both know you want it. You want me to fuck you here and then you want my cock in your tight pussy. Then, you'll go back to the party and play the dutiful wife. Well, sweetheart, just once, I want you to <em>be </em>my dutiful wife. Say please. Ask me to fuck you and I promise you I will stop at nothing until you come on my cock. I'll even be nice and take you from behind so you don't have to look at me."</p><p>Caroline moaned when he hit her again, harder this time. The mint juice in her pussy dripped down, splashing lightly against her clit. It sent frozen shockwaves through her body and made her cry out. His cock twitched in his pants at the sound of her moans and the sight of the bright red stripes decorating her cheeks and thighs. He was growing rather desperate himself. He slapped her five more times on each cheek before tossing the ruler haphazardly over his shoulder and knocking over a plant.</p><p>Klaus added a second finger to her ass and pressed two into her pussy, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Say please, Caroline. Three words and you can come. Come on love. Don't you want to be a good girl for me?" She really did. She liked earning his praise, liked knowing she was doing a good job at whatever weird sex game they were playing that she didn't understand but knew she loved.</p><p>"Oh, fuck it. Fine," she conceded, moaning when his fingers sped up. "Please fuck me."</p><p>"With pleasure, <em>wife,"</em> he replied, emphasizing her proper title as he quickly pulled his hard shaft from his trousers. He replaced the fingers in her ass with his cock while speeding up the two in her pussy. He reached below her to rub her clit up and down as he eased his impressive length inside of her. The burning cold combined with all the friction was enough to send her immediately toppling over the edge. He hadn't expected her to finish that quickly, had wanted to pound into her first, but she wasn't ready, and he would never hurt her. With great restraint, he stilled his cock in her ass as he played with her pussy until she finally came back down, panting and heaving. With some effort, he managed to hook his foot around the wheel of the giant leather office chair.</p><p>The married man maneuvered them into a seated position, Caroline's hands still bound between them. He kissed the back of her neck as he moved her up ass and down on his cock. His tone was mischievous as he said, "As promised, you don't have to look at me while I fuck you." He wheeled them right up to the glass and she finally saw that they could see everyone dancing down below. "You can look at them instead."</p><p>"Fuck," she breathed, pussy clenching as her eyes again grew round. How had she missed that glass wall? She'd been too distracted by ignoring her husband to notice the view. "Can they...?"</p><p>"They can't see us, but we can see them," he quickly reassured her. "Do you think they know how easily you spread your legs for me when we're alone? How much you love pleasing your husband? Or, do you think those in the know think we aren't even sleeping together? Tell me: what do you think they would say if they knew how often you pick fights with me just so I'll fuck you?"</p><p>She turned her head to look at him in shock. He chuckled at her startled expression. "Of course, I know that you do it as an excuse to get me into bed. Why do you think I ordered an entire case of red toothpaste?" Her face flamed, but she still eagerly met him thrust for thrust, easily leaning back against his firm chest. His hands moved up her body to play with her breasts, molding and shaping them as he teased her nipples. She let out a satisfied little moan when he twisted one while pinching the other with his nails. "You needn't go to all that trouble, Caroline. If you want to fuck, all you have to do is ask. Our marriage would be far happier if you would just admit you don't actually hate me."</p><p>"Our marriage is a business arrangement," she replied simply, barely suppressing a groan when his nails trailed down her body.</p><p>Klaus felt something in his chest tighten at how cold she sounded even as he hammered into her. For once, he didn't know what to say. Instead, he rubbed her clit up and down and nibbled her neck, dodging her mouth when she moved to kiss him. Her lips parted as she gasped out his name when another orgasm overtook her. He pinched her little bud to prolong her high, holding her around the belly as she shuddered. As soon as she came back down, he pushed her to her feet and quickly bent her over the desk. He pulled his cock out of her ass and thrust into her pussy, making her cry out.</p><p>Whatever romantic notions he'd felt for his wife flew out the window as he slammed into her from behind. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her fleshy walls clamping down on him. He fucked her in silence, the only sound that of his balls slapping against her pussy as he approached the edge. He leaned down and played with her clit until she was panting. He changed angles to hit her in just the right spot to make her fall apart. He knew all her spots, inside and out. She just didn't know any of his – and clearly had no desire to learn. Their orgasms crashed together in a wave of euphoria as they rutted against each other until both were completely spent.</p><p>Klaus' chest was yet to stop heaving when he pulled the knot on his bowtie to free her wrists. He quickly retied it around his neck as she searched for her clothes. She glared at him when she found her ruined panties, but as usual, said nothing. She pulled her shimmery gown back on and turned, hair held above her neck. She waited expectantly for him to zip her up, but when she eventually looked over her shoulder to see what he was waiting for, he was gone.</p><p>Caroline zipped her own dress back up and stomped out of the office, uncharacteristically leaving it in a state of disarray. She found the nearest bathroom and cleaned herself up as best she could. She groaned at the sight of herself in the mirror. Mascara was streaked all down her face and her hair was a mess. All her makeup and bobby pins were in her designer purse downstairs. With a sigh, she resigned herself to waiting for the next woman to come along.</p><p>Of course that woman just <em>had </em>to be Katherine Pierce, the very same woman who'd set her up with Klaus in the first place. Kat smirked as she took in the sight of her best friend disheveled and flushed from great hate sex. "So, I see the marriage is going better than I expected."</p><p>"Shut up and go get my purse," Caroline replied bluntly.</p><p>"You don't want me to call your husband to get it for you?" she teased with a playful smile.</p><p>"I wish you wouldn't call him that."</p><p>"Wish I wouldn't call him that or wish that wasn't what he was?" Kat's smile was knowing as the blonde predictably didn't reply. She scoffed and shook her head at her idiot friend but did turn back around. Before she left, she tossed over her shoulder, "You know, it's not a crime to love what you cannot explain."</p><p>Caroline was waiting longer than she cared to be left alone with her thoughts. How had a simple business transaction gotten so complicated? Klaus knew their marriage was about two things: her money and his citizenship. So, why had he gone quiet after she'd reminded him of something he already knew? Her husband loved the sound of his own voice almost as much as she loved how he threw her around like a rag doll. And he'd been going somewhere with the whole, "Look at them," thing; that she knew. But one sentence from her had shut him up. She couldn't figure it out.</p><p>A soft knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie. She opened it and was surprised to find Klaus on the other side. "Katerina said you asked for me," he greeted her as he handed over her Prada.</p><p>"She was supposed to bring me my purse," she replied a little too quickly. At his steely expression, she added, "But since you're here, I guess you can come in."</p><p>"Oh, how generous of you." His tone was cold but he closed the door behind him all the same.</p><p>"What's got your bowtie in a twist?" she asked with a frown as she fixed her makeup.</p><p>"I've no idea what you're talking about, sweetheart. Care to elaborate?"</p><p>Caroline groaned in frustration as she fought with the few remaining hair pins holding up her frazzled sex hair. "You know what I'm talking about. One minute, things are fine. We're doing, you know, whatever it is that we do, and the next you're running out the door."</p><p>"You mean like <em>you </em>usually do?" he pointed out.</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"How so?" He was goading her with his innocent words and icy tone and she knew it.</p><p>"No," she said firmly, closing the clasp on her bag as she spun around to face him. "Would you just stop it with the mind games? Ok, like, I've had enough. Seriously. I don't like the way you're acting right now."</p><p>"The way <em>I'm</em> acting?!" His voice was nearly a shout as he got in her face. "How about the way you act every time I try to talk about us?"</p><p>"What <em>us?" </em>she demanded, hands on hips as she glared at him. "There is no <em>us</em>, Klaus. There's the next four and a half years and-"</p><p>"And what? And then you take your money and just go on your merry way?"</p><p>"That's what we agreed to!"</p><p>"Then what of what we just did in there?" He moved closer when she clamped her mouth shut, refusing to answer. "And in the shower this morning? And yesterday afternoon? And the night before?"</p><p>"It is what it is, babe, and I <em>don't</em> want to talk about it in the bathroom at my first damn gala."</p><p>"You don't want to talk about it at all!" His voice was loud enough that his wife was sure anyone outside would be able to hear it, but he obviously didn't care.</p><p>Caroline pressed her palms together just below her lips and inhaled a deep breath to steady herself. Lowering her voice, she suggested, "Let's just go back downstairs and-"</p><p>"Play the happy couple, hmm? Is that what you want, sweetheart?" He was dangerously close to her face now. Her eyes darted to the door and she debated what he would do if she tried to make a break for it. "To get through the next few years <em>pretending</em> that you feel nothing for me?"</p><p>"I'm not doing this here," she insisted, moving passed him.</p><p>Klaus quickly followed her down the steps, ripping away a glass of champagne when she took one from the nearest tray. "You've had more than enough to drink tonight, love. We aren't finished." He quickly drained the glass and set it down on a nearby table. "Answer my question. What is this to you?" He gestured between the two of them, crowding her airspace as he waited with bated breath for her to respond, praying she would, dreading what her answer would be.</p><p>"Look, we can talk about this later, ok?" she pleaded, eyeing the redhead in her peripheral vision making her way over to them, a gesture lost on her angry husband.</p><p>"No, we will talk about this now," he growled in a low tone.</p><p>All of a sudden, Caroline's face lit up and she laughed out loud. Klaus was so taken aback that he didn't realize they had company. Before he could comment, she placed a soothing hand on his forearm and jerked her hand enough to get him to turn. "He hates these things," she said sweetly to the agent. "Now, honey, we have only a couple of more hours and then we'll go home and watch a movie, ok?" Her tone was as plastic as her mother-in-law's as the matriarch sauntered up behind them.</p><p>"Niklaus, behave yourself," she warned, oblivious to the real issue but well aware of her middle child's generally sour temperament. "What's the problem, Caroline?" Genevieve watched the trio with a shrewd eye, waiting to see what excuse the wife would give.</p><p>The blonde waived her hand dismissively. "Oh, you know how much Nik hates these things. He's just bored." She made a face at him, daring him to challenge her.</p><p>"<em>Nik</em> hates a lot of things," he spat, his tongue dripping with sarcasm at the familial nickname she never used.</p><p>"And what kind of things are those?" the agent interjected as her gaze flicked between the married couple.</p><p>Finally, Klaus turned to face her, straightening his shoulders. "Nothing that concerns the federal government, I assure you."</p><p>"Don't be rude," Caroline snipped. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse him. We had a fight this morning about-"</p><p>"But it's all been worked out. Surely, we can find something more interesting for the agent to discuss than petty marriage squabbles," Esther cut in with a warning glance at her son.</p><p>"Actually, I'd like to hear it," Genevieve said, smiling triumphantly at the fake couple as she ran her thumb along the gold badge pinned to the end of her mismatched scarf.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart, about what?" Klaus commented dryly, raising a brow at his wife.</p><p>"Well," she continued awkwardly, "it was about, uh, um..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of something.</p><p>"Yes?" prodded the federal employee.</p><p>"Vacation homes," she finally finished with a confident nod and very fake smile. "You see, Klaus wants to buy a house somewhere in the Caribbean."</p><p>"But Caroline would prefer something north," he added icily, glaring at her pointedly with anger behind his topaz eyes. "Somewhere frigid and frozen, devoid of plant life. Likes the cold, this one."</p><p>Caroline released a nervous giggle and again waved her hand. "It's just a little lover's quarrel. I'm sure we'll work it out. Like, married couples don't always agree, right? No, like, sometimes he's wants to go on and on about something pointless while I'd rather just, you know, find something better to do, right?" she expounded nervously. "Like, we're very happy. Yep. Happily married. We have a really nice life. We're here at the very first gala I planned all by myself. Well, Esther helped. She's, like, a really good mother-in-law. Yep. We're very happy."</p><p>"Listen, Barbie girl, why don't you do yourself a favor and stop talking," the redhead scoffed, rolling her eyes as she held up a hand to halt the endless rambling. "The only thing faker than your marriage is that bartender's boobs. I don't buy your whole 'perfect couple' story. You married a guy two days after you met because you were as drunk as you are now and he was a good fuck," she said bluntly, shocking Caroline into stunned silence as she pulled a dangling bobby pin from Klaus' lapel. He felt his ears flatten as a low growl emitted from the back of his throat. Her smile was evil when she turned her vitriol on him. "And you married her because you needed to stay in the country. And let me guess." She turned back to the blonde. "He neglected to mention that your quickie wedding came with a five-year prison sentence. Admit it. You had no idea what kind of hell was in store for you when you drunkenly said, 'I do.'"</p><p>When they were in bed, the wife said nothing. When they were out of it, she said <em>everything;</em> but, for once, the youngest Mrs. Mikaelson had nothing to say. When Klaus protectively placed his palm flat against her lower back, she didn't shy away. Another first.</p><p>"That's what I thought." Caroline wanted to smack the arrogant smile right off her face, but instead she leaned back into her husband's hand, silently drawing from him the strength not to murder. "Now here's the part where I do us all a favor. I'm going to tell you the truth, which is something you both suck at." She scoffed at them, shaking her head. "This relationship is doomed. You can spend the next five years fighting and fucking and pray that you neither kill each other nor stupidly decide to <em>stay</em> married; or, you can wise up. Klaus here can go back to England voluntarily and you can go back to NYU with a big fat settlement. I'm sure Mommy Dearest can smooth it over with the press."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus snarled. "Caroline is my wife and I'm in love with her. The only person leaving here is <em>you</em>, Agent Sorcière. You have about five seconds to get the hell out of our gala before I have security escort you to the nearest dumpster."</p><p>"And while you're there, try to find a scarf that actually matches that dress," the blonde added with a triumphant smirk as she pulled her husband's arm around her belly, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Genevieve flared her nostrils, eyes narrowing as she puffed out her plastic chest. "Fine," she conceded, exhaling loudly through her nose, "be that way. You had your chance. May the next five years bring you nothing but suffering." She turned on her outdated Louboutin's and marched towards the door, but not before tossing over her shoulder, "And to make sure you are, I'll be seeing you every month until your citizenship is finalized. Enjoy your gala." With an evil cackle, she disappeared out the door.</p><p>Caroline turned to her husband and gulped, both sharing the same thought for the first time in their marriage.</p><p>
  <em>We're fucked.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A/N Well? What did you think? I know most people don't like to comment on smut, but please take a second to tell me if you liked it and want a third installment. Pretty please with smut on top. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's Left of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A/N Alright, guys. This is the third, and final, installment in the Green Card Marriage series. Thank you so much to everybody who requested a sequel! I hope this lives up to expectations. I had requests for Caroline to stop being so stubborn, a thorough Genevieve thrashing, plenty of smut and maybe some fluff. Please let me know how I did in a review! They are my very best motivators! The lyrics are all from Nick Lache's album, <em>What's Left of Me</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>An empty room can be so deafening. The silence makes you wanna scream; it drives you crazy. I chased away the shadows of your name and burned the picture in the frame, but I couldn't save me. And how could we quit something we never even tried?</em>
</p><p>London was a shit town for a divorce. Klaus Mikaelson stared morosely out the window at the gloomy grey clouds drizzling down threats of snow in the bleak December air as he poured himself another drink. The papers had come in the mail that day. He'd been tempted to punch the courier in the face and send him on his way, but he thought better of it when she'd been a bubbly blonde that reminded him too much of the wife he'd left behind.</p><p>Caroline hadn't asked him to leave <em>exactly... </em>but she hadn't asked him to stay, either. He snorted into his bourbon as he thought about her ridiculous reaction to hearing how he felt about her. Wasn't a husband <em>supposed </em>to be in love with his wife? She'd assumed he'd said that for the benefit of the ICE agent stalking them; he hadn't. When he corrected that misconception, she'd recoiled in horror as if she'd been burned. He would never get the look in her crystal blue eyes out of his mind. He finally tore his gaze from the foggy glass and his eyes fell on the portrait he'd painted of the moment he knew she'd never love him.</p><p>That painting never stood a chance. When he threw his crystal tumbler at it with as much force as he could muster, her face tattered in ribbons of alcohol-drenched canvas that would never be the same. <em>He </em>would never be the same. She had irrevocably changed him, body and soul. Heart pounding, he picked up the papers and tore them in half before roughly tossing them in the fireplace where they crackled and burned along with his temper. Klaus Mikaelson did <em>not </em>go down without a fight, and since that's all Caroline Mikaelson knew how to do, oh he'd give her one...</p><p>
  <em>I want you to burn; I want you to steal; I want you to bleed and see how it feels. I want you to beg; I want you to crawl, give more than you take and smile through it all. And know that everything you do, I do it for you.</em>
</p><p>She hadn't taken off her rings. The young blonde sat on the window seat of her Manhattan apartment bedroom and stared out at all the happy couples walking hand in hand as the first snow of the season began to fall. She was a brilliant woman, Caroline Mikaelson, but she was a fucking moron. Why had she let her husband walk out the door? It had been a mistake; she'd known it then. No, she hadn't said what he wanted to hear, but did she really need to? What was his <em>obsession </em>with hearing the words? He always wanted her to <em>talk talk talk. </em>Weren't women supposed to be the touchy-feely ones? Not in her marriage. In her life, she had a husband with an obsession with getting her to confess that she <em>liked </em>following him around on her hands and knees. She'd been called a control freak since she was in elementary school and planned the spring formal single handedly, but this was a whole different level. Yes, he'd bought himself a wife, but it wasn't a real marriage. It was all a game, an arrangement with some fun benefits she hated admitting were a beautiful distraction.</p><p>Well, it had <em>been </em>an arranged marriage. The lawyers had sent over the divorce papers, but she hadn't even opened them. They were sitting in the foyer untouched where they would remain until she could bring herself to sign them. There was no rush; Klaus was still paying all her bills and depositing a generous monthly allowance in her bank account. He hadn't taken any of her calls, but then again, she couldn't really blame him. She could have said, <em>I like it, </em>and he wouldn't have left. All he'd wanted was three little words, but he'd have settled on just one.</p><p>
  <em>Stay.</em>
</p><p>Caroline wasn't a great communicator, but she should have been able to manage that much. She hadn't. Now, he was across the pond and out of her life. She missed him, and she hated that she missed him. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she buried her face in her fluffy sky-blue pajama pants and screeched. She had the penthouse all to herself; it didn't matter how loud she was. Their fights had certainly tested the bounds of their soundproof apartment. All but that last fight. Sure, they'd had sex before, but when he finally left, he did it without a sound. He'd looked at her sadly and shrugged, giving her one last chance to say that one word.</p><p>She hadn't.</p><p>Now, all Caroline wanted was for him to come back and scream at her one last time. She'd called a couple of times, but he hadn't picked up. She thought of texting about a million times a day, but what would she say? <em>I'm sorry I was scared. </em>No, that didn't seem quite right. <em>I'm sorry I couldn't admit it. </em>No, because that would imply she should have, and she didn't know <em>how </em>in the hell she felt about their games. All she knew was that she missed him. She stared down at the street and saw a couple holding hands and laughing at some joke she couldn't hear; that was her breaking point. She hadn't said one word and couldn't bring herself to say three, so instead, she sent two.</p><p>
  <em>Come home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I'm picking up the pieces, and I'm trying not to cut my eager hands.</em>
</p><p>A low grumble emitted from the back of Klaus' throat as a third taxicab passed him on the streets outside La Guardia. He kicked himself for not flying into JFK and taking the train into Manhattan, but he'd been in a hurry and the next flight was leaving in twenty minutes. He'd stormed out of his London mansion a man on a mission. Of course, the whole "marriage rescue project" thing would've been a lot easier if he hadn't left his phone sitting on his desk beside the empty bottle of bourbon. He'd kill for a fucking Uber, but the best he could do was flash his dimples at the cute cab driver approaching and he got his way. She pulled up and he jumped in with his wife's address at the ready.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he realized he'd left his courage on the plane. He stared up at their massive apartment building on the Upper East Side and strongly considered hailing another cab. Instead, he strolled around the city until the sun began to set. There were couples <em>everywhere </em>enjoying the first snow. He and Caroline had gotten married last winter at a courthouse in Vegas. She'd deserved better, but time was of the essence. With the federal government breathing down his neck, he either needed to get married or get gone. In the end, he'd gotten both. Well, that would just have to change.</p><p>Klaus was a man who got what he wanted and he wanted his wife. Caroline was the most annoying thing that had ever happened to him; he couldn't live without her. <em>Wouldn't </em>live without her. He sat down on a park bench and buried his face in his hands, dragging his fingers through his dirty blonde curls that had gotten way too long. He smirked as he thought about what she'd have to say about his disheveled appearance. His waspy mother would clutch her chest and complain about heart problems. Caroline would flash her eyes and come at him with a pair of scissors. He smiled thinking about it and ruffled it even more.</p><p>
  <em>Well somewhere in the night, there are a pair of lovers looking to see the ghosts of what we used to be. And somewhere in the night, back in another time, I'll smile as I rescue moments from my memory.</em>
</p><p>Esther Mikaelson had kept in touch with her daughter-in-law the entire five months that Klaus had been "away painting." She made sure the budding socialite attended all the right events and wore all the right dresses to fool the Upper East Side into believing she was one of them. No one had said a word to anyone about the divorce until Caroline had had to scurry down the back staircase to avoid running into Agent Genevieve Sorcière sans husband for the third time. The matriarch had politely invited her in and served high tea while explaining the happy couple had gone on a second honeymoon. It was obvious the vivacious redhead hadn't bought it, but there wasn't any proof to the contrary, so she'd left with a promise to return in two weeks.</p><p>That's when Esther had insisted they file the papers. Klaus had already retreated to London; divorce was inevitable. Given his outburst at the gala, it was obvious the petitioner had to be Caroline, but she hadn't wanted it. Hadn't even taken Elijah's call to discuss it. In the end, Katherine Pierce, her best friend, and the lawyer's girlfriend, had gone to the apartment to break the news that the deed was done. The blonde actress had been furious; Klaus had been devastated. Esther had decided it would be easier on her son if he didn't know his wife was secretly waiting for him to come home. Their marriage was doomed and disaster loomed imminent. The last thing she needed was a scandal on page six right before awards season.</p><p>The fact that the couple was miserable without each other mattered very little; they were collateral damage. The incident at the gala was the last time Caroline would ever humiliate her like that. She'd given them months to reconcile and they hadn't. Mommy Dearest did what she always did: unilaterally decided to destroy everyone in her path if it meant keeping up appearances. Her rouge daughter-in-law was so young – it was perfectly understandable that she wasn't ready to leave New York, and Klaus' career as an artist required so much travel as he sought inspiration across the sea. The Mikaelsons loved her dearly and respected her decision. She would always be one of the family, and of course, she would want for nothing as she pursued her dreams of attending NYU and becoming a famous actress. How generous of her, wasn't it? She was a saint among sinners, that Esther Mikaelson.</p><p>If only she had remembered her middle child's penchant for drama... and his wife's attraction to it.</p><p>
  <em>Your pretty face is not enough; behind your eyes, I know you're lying. You think that love is all a bluff. You flash your smile and keep denying me.</em>
</p><p>Klaus took his time wandering the streets, each step encouraging him to walk closer to home. <em>Caroline was home. </em>It hadn't been all bad, their marriage. There were moments of camaraderie in which he knew she forgot how much she hated him. She loved posing for his paintings, especially when he dressed her up and made her look like the future Queen of Manhattan. And of course, there were all the nights at the theater. She'd been a drama major at Tisch when he'd swept her off her feet with promises of lots of money and a comfortable lifestyle. It had been a business arrangement, true, but he always did enjoy mixing business with pleasure.</p><p><em>Pleasure </em>had never been a problem in their relationship. She submitted to him so easily when they were alone. By day, she led him around by the balls. By night, she got on her knees and worshipped at his feet. But come morning, she found her pants and wouldn't even consider taking them off again until after their next fight. Their battles were as explosive as her orgasms; they reveled in the fire of their passion. They were the same, Caroline and Klaus. As he watched a couple holding hands and laughing at the worst joke he'd ever heard, he steeled himself to brush passed the doorman and took the elevator all the way up without hesitation.</p><p>He felt her before he unlocked the door to the penthouse he'd left behind. Caroline was magnetic, the sun around which his world revolved. A small smile played about his lips as he entered their massive foyer and smelled her designer perfume. He'd missed the fragrant taste of roses and gardenia on her skin as he licked every inch of her from head to toe, savoring every drop of her affections for him. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but there was no denying the chemistry between them. There was no way she could yearn for his body the way she did and truly feel nothing for the man behind the penis. Walking passed the manila envelope on the side table containing the papers he didn't give a damn about, he strode into the bedroom with a confidence that dominated the air as it began to crackle. It took his breath away when he finally saw her sitting curled up on the window seat, phone clutched in her tiny hand.</p><p>
  <em>And I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger, like a burning, to find the place I've never been.</em>
</p><p>"I thought you were in London," she whispered in a small voice, eyes wide as her heart began to pound in her chest. She had <em>just </em>sent that text; how had he gotten there so <em>fast?</em></p><p>"Clearly not." He closed the door behind him just shy of slamming it as he stalked towards her predatorially, making her nipples clench until she was painfully aware of the ratty clothes she was wearing.</p><p>Caroline hadn't exactly planned out how she would see him again, but it definitely didn't involve fuzzy pajama pants and one his old Henleys. Her momentary bout of self-consciousness faded as quickly as it had come as she took him is unkempt appearance. <em>Her husband looked like shit. </em>"What the hell happened to your hair? Are barbers in England not a thing?"</p><p>"It's <em>my</em> hair, sweetheart. I'll do what I want with it," he replied flippantly in the tone that always pissed her off. "I don't particularly give a damn if you like it or not."</p><p>The young blonde scoffed as she rose to her feet. "Seriously, Klaus? You flew across the ocean just to pick a fight with me?" His delighted smirk drove her to madness; she was so predictable.</p><p>"No, I took a skip across the pond because this is my home. Sorry, love, but I like it here, and I was here first." Her eyes narrowed at his childish attitude, but it only fueled his fire. "We had an <em>arrangement, </em>you and I, and in our contract, it states that I retain all properties and you get nothing if you leave early."</p><p>"If <em>I </em>leave early?!" she shouted in a piercing whine that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "<em>You're </em>the one who walked out on <em>me!"</em></p><p><em>There. </em>He saw the chink in her armor and knew that he had her. She wasn't indifferent; he could see it in every gesture of her face as it twisted up in anger at the mention of their contract. He studied her shrewdly as she stood there glaring at him, but he didn't say a word. He didn't need to – he'd already said all he had to say. It was her turn to talk, and like a good husband, he would wait. For someone with the communication skills of a trained sea otter, she never did learn how to keep quiet. It was only a matter of time.</p><p>The longer her husband stood silent, the harder it was to wait for her temper to come out to play. That's what Klaus and Caroline did – they played games. It was all they knew. He'd pick a fight, or she would, they'd scream and yell and sometimes break things, and then they'd have crazy hot sex to patch things up until it all fell apart the next day. But this was a different strategy, one she didn't know. He tilted his head to the side, expression blank as he drank in the sight of her. <em>She was ravishing. </em>She knew the look he was giving her, the way he was mentally undressing her with his eyes, but something about him felt… different. Vulnerable. Like he was waiting for her to make a move, but she didn't know the rules. And that's when it hit her: <em>he didn't have his phone. </em>He hadn't gotten the message that she wanted him to come home. It had seemed easier, texting, but it hadn't worked. <em>She would have to talk about it. </em>She looked at him expectantly, hoping he would say <em>something</em>, but he didn't. He just kept staring back, waiting for her to see the man in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>Tell me, do you really know me? Do you really see me? When you forget, you're fighting on your own, but you are not alone.</em>
</p><p>The whirlwind of emotions was a wildfire consuming her as her mind spun in a haze of frenzied confusion. Finally, her features softened and she finally met his eye. "But you came back," she said quietly, worrying her lower lip. He took a step closer, and another, and another. The way she fidgeted was adorable and he reveled in the knowledge that she was finally nervous, but not because of him. "Why?"</p><p>A feral grin spread across his face as he closed the space between them, standing nose to nose with his beautiful wife. "It would seem I forgot something rather important."</p><p>The socialite sucked in a deep breath when his hand brushed hers. "What'd you forget?"</p><p>The artist's eyes flickered shut as their foreheads pressed together, the charged air between them surging through his veins. When he spoke, his lips grazed hers with every syllable that was so desperately <em>real</em>. "Why I left."</p><p>Caroline shivered when he kissed her so tenderly she nearly broke. But like always, her insecurities suddenly came rushing back. <em>He hadn't gotten her message. </em>What did he mean he forgot why he left? Was it because he wanted the apartment? Yeah, she knew she'd have to leave eventually, but he left <em>first. </em>Wasn't there some law about that? Like, seriously, was he really here to kick her to the curb? That was so totally <em>not fair. </em>And she was <em>not </em>going to stand for that.</p><p>Of course, by the time she mustered up the strength to pull away from his gentle embrace, even she knew that she was full of shit. But hey, fighting was just what they did, okay? The young girl pushed him away and held her palm up defensively, refusing to let him tug her back to his firm chest. "So, that's why you're here? You want the apartment?"</p><p>
  <em>Are you there? Are you gone? Do you care? Is anybody home? Cause something's lost in your eyes. Are you blind? You're caught up in the lies.</em>
</p><p>"Have you lost your bloody mind?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he spun on his heel, pinching the bridge of his nose to compose himself as he slowly shook his head. How could anybody that smart be so fucking dumb? It was the blonde; it had to be. Spinning back around, he threw up his hands and gawked at her. "Is that really what you think?" She crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed petulantly. "I don't give a damn about the apartment. Take it. Take everything! See if I care."</p><p>"That's it? I can just have it?" she asked in shock, sure he was just kidding. She really didn't know this game at all.</p><p>"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" he demanded with a low growl in the back of his throat that did nothing but excite her. "For me to leave?"</p><p>Caroline ran her hands through her hair and groaned as her skin came alive. "So, what, you came to New York just to back off when I ask you to?"</p><p>Klaus smiled without humor, stepping towards her once more. "No, I came to New York to pick a fight, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the fighting, in return for one small thing."</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>A small smirk twitched his upper lip as he bit back a smile at her ire. "I want your confession."</p><p>Mrs. Mikaelson looked at her husband in and shook her head. <em>Why was he so obsessed with this?</em> "My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" <em>No. </em>She was <em>not </em>admitting how much she wanted to fall on her knees and beg him to take her. <em>Or beg him to stay.</em></p><p>"Me." She felt something ignite at that arrogant smirk. That damn, damn smirk. "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away, and I'm never coming back." She gulped as her heart clenched. <em>She didn't want him to go.</em> "You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion, and you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all we've done. I will be gone, and you will be free."</p><p>Klaus looked at her, searching her face for any sign of the woman he loved and who loved him. He averted his eyes and sighed when she said nothing. Looking back at her, he let his broken heart bleed onto the sleeve of his dark grey Henley. "I just… want you to be honest with me."</p><p>Caroline looked around their bedroom for something to help her find the strength to say the words, but she couldn't. "I'm going back to college," she deflected, flustered by a confounding maelstrom. "I'm going to build a life for myself. I have plans and a future, and things that I want, and none of those things involve you. Okay? None of them." He was supposed to be there for five years and that was it. She couldn't let something like great sex distract her from the fact that the Sword of Damocles was hanging over her wedding ring... the one she hadn't taken off.</p><p>The older man looked away, unable to face her as his heart sunk in his chest. <em>He'd been wrong. </em>How could she so passionately <em>make love </em>to him, but feel nothing? It didn't make sense. Maybe he was wrong for promising to leave. He shouldn't have pushed her; it had been stupid. Now, she was farther than ever even though they stood mere feet apart. Maybe he could take back what he said, offer to give her more time. Maybe she would agree to let him take it back, take all of it back. <em>But what if she didn't?</em></p><p>"I see."</p><p>
  <em>Why do dreams have to fade into all these shades of blue? Where I wait for you, pray love reaches through all these shades, shades of blue. Where you close your eyes, feel me by your side; I will wait for you in all these shades of blue.</em>
</p><p>Caroline groaned in frustration. <em>Why was this so hard? </em>Why was he so damn set on hearing her confess how much she liked submitting to him? It was all meant to be a stupid game, their sex life. Just something to pass the time until their contract expired along with their relationship. She wasn't a wife; she was an employee. <em>An employee falling for her boss. </em>God, it was so stupid, but she just couldn't let herself give in only to lose him all over again. The last five months had been hell. Not an hour had gone by that she hadn't missed the way he pinned her down and made her feel everything she shouldn't, all the while telling her it was ok. <em>But it wasn't. </em>She was Caroline Forbes before she was Mrs. Mikaelson. She was a strong and independent woman and she did <em>not </em>need a man to boss her around. Who would she be if she admitted that she <em>liked </em>it?</p><p>"No, you don't." She ran her fingers through her tangled curls and tried to figure out something to say that didn't make her sound as incredibly pathetic as she felt. But as usual, she couldn't do it. They knew only one way to communicate, and maybe that was the way to go now. It had always worked before, right? But he'd left the last time she'd tried <em>that. </em>Sighing, she decided she'd have to mix in a little truth. She hated talking about how she felt, but maybe that was the only way, so she took a chance.</p><p>"Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility; because yes, I hate myself for the truth." <em>But why? </em>Was it so awful that she liked what they did together? Yes, yes it was. It was not <em>normal </em>to let a man give her orders. She should <em>not </em>like it when he held her down or spanked her... but she did. She just couldn't face it... <em>yet.</em> "So, if you promise to walk away, like you said, and never come back, then yes. I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want." <em>What </em>did <em>she want? </em>She didn't want him to leave; she knew that, but she was stubborn, so even though her gut twisted, she held his gaze as he took a step closer and didn't back down.</p><p>
  <em>It's hard to face the simple truth that time brings no relief, and time is all you need, you said. Had to go clear out your head while you're trying to decide if you'll come back to me.</em>
</p><p>Klaus' jaw twitched as he invaded her airspace. His wife was right there, but she was so far away. But, for the first time, he finally saw her clearly. He wasn't the one playing a game – she was. He could tell by the flushing of her cheeks that she was about to try something, and he knew that that was his way in. He needed her to come to him for a change, so he played along. "I will walk away, and I will never come back." With a coy smile, he lied through his teeth and covered his deception with a smug smirk that he knew would give her the final push she needed to close the space between them. "I promise."</p><p>Caroline looked him up and down. <em>He was falling for it. </em>All she needed was to get him into bed and things could go back to normal – or at least their version of normal. Whatever that was. Maybe she would have to swallow her pride and admit she liked what they did, but was that really the worst thing ever? It felt like it. Figuring it would be easier to admit it while they were in the throes of passion, she stepped forward and lied again. "Good."</p><p>She leaned in and kissed him, but he <em>wasn't </em>falling for it. Not this time. He'd seen his <em>wife</em>, the woman he loved. <em>She was in there. </em>There would be no more lies, no more denial, no more playing and then running away to hide in the closet. He didn't want her to be ashamed of the things he did to her. The things he did <em>with </em>her. The things she <em>felt </em>for him. In the beginning, he'd chocked it up to her sexual immaturity, but it was time to grow up. If she wanted him, he needed her to say that it meant more than that... and he was a man who got what he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>I saw your heart is broken and tears are real; no words unspoken, say what you feel. The way you keep pretending is such a crime; you gotta give me what's mine.</em>
</p><p>"No, Caroline," he growled firmly when she pressed her lips to his. Pulling her back by the shoulders, his cerulean eyes bore deep into her sparking sapphires. "No more hiding behind your attraction to me. I've had enough." He inhaled a deep breath and steeled himself for the rejection he prayed wasn't coming but knew it might. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life." Her mouth fell open into a little 'o' and it took everything in him not to ravage her senseless, but it wasn't enough. She had all of him; he wanted all of her. "But if I'm not yours, then I will leave."</p><p>The younger woman stood there dumbstruck. <em>What? </em>He was talking about... <em>what? </em>She'd always thought he was talking about their sex life and wanting her to be an obedient little plaything – but he wasn't. <em>He was in love with her? </em>When had that happened? She thought back on their last fight and an epiphany hit her like a bolt of lightning. <em>He'd meant it. </em>He wasn't playing anymore. This was real. She was married to a man who was in love with her <em>and it had nothing to do with sex.</em></p><p>Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she blinked a few times as she struggled to process what was happening. <em>She had been wrong.</em> He didn't care about her submission; he cared about <em>her. </em>When she finally looked up at him, she felt so small. In a tiny voice, she barely managed to squeak out, "But I thought you only married me to stay in the country."</p><p>Klaus looked away as he forced the lump in his throat back down his windpipe. What she'd said was true; it <em>had </em>been an arrangement, at first... but it was so much more than that now. <em>She </em>was so much more than that. His shoulders slumped as he plopped down next to her on the bed. They sat there in silence, thoughts reeling. How could he possibly explain to her how little he cared about their contract? She just didn't get it. Maybe she never would.</p><p>Tucking a leg beneath him, he turned to face her and took her tiny hand in his. He gently caressed her knuckles, waiting for her to meet his eyes. She tentatively peeked up at him from beneath long lashes and she suddenly looked so <em>young. </em>So fragile, so vulnerable. And that's when it hit him. <em>She hadn't </em>known<em> it was real. </em>They'd spent so much time playing games that she hadn't noticed when the rules changed. Maybe he hadn't even realized himself. It had been a surprise to him when the words had come tumbling out at the gala, even though he'd known deep down that he'd been falling for her for a long time.</p><p>Klaus loved their games. He reveled in it every time she got on her knees and looked up at him so sweetly, so obediently. Yes, that had been a game. He loved her fire. Maybe in the beginning he'd wanted her to just shut up and do as he said, but that was before he got to know her. He didn't mind when she led him around by the nose, even when his wretched mother was around, although he did hate knowing how immensely satisfying she found her bastard's predicament. What she didn't know was how little he cared after a while.</p><p>It went against the grain for the artist to do anything <em>anybody </em>told him to do. He was the epitome of an alpha male, but learning how to submit to Caroline had been surprisingly easy. It had only taken a couple of months for him to embrace her inherent dominance and love her for it. Sex was where he had the power because that was all he had. It was a tradeoff, their sex life. He got the bedroom and she got everywhere else. It was their little secret and he was <em>fine </em>with that. How in the hell had she thought any different?</p><p>It had been his fault, of course. He <em>had </em>been trying to get to her heart through her vagina. That had been his mistake. He'd let her believe that was all he wanted. When he'd asked for her confession, he'd wanted to hear what she was in love with him, but she'd thought he was talking about sex. Well, he would just have to correct that godawful misconception. The time for games was over. It was time to be honest with her about what <em>he </em>wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Watch my life pass me by in the rear-view mirror. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes.</em>
</p><p>"I did." He looked at her and shrugged. "Despite it's horrendous leadership, I love this country. I didn't want to leave. So, yes, I bought myself a wife so I could stay, but do you really think that's all I care about now?"</p><p>"Isn't it?"</p><p>"How can you possibly think that?" he asked in utter disbelief, squeezing her hand to reassure her when he saw her face falter.</p><p>"I mean, yeah..." Her voice trailed off awkwardly as she worried her lower lip. "I mean, no... I don't know." She pulled away to bury her face in her hands.</p><p>Expression softening, he pulled her to his chest and gently rubbed the soft cotton covering her back and kissed her golden curls. "I meant it when I said I loved you, sweetheart," he promised. Taking a deep breath, he took another chance. "But if you don't feel the same way-"</p><p>"I do," she said quickly, face buried in his neck. He was speechless. He just held her close and kissed her temple, waiting for her to emerge. It wasn't an easy thing, admitting she loved him, but she knew it was true. Had known it since the day he left. She hated herself for letting him leave, for being too weak to be honest with herself. But as the months dragged on, it was harder to lie to herself, and when he said it so sincerely, her walls came tumbling down.</p><p>
  <em>All I want is something real that I can feel. I'm standing on the edge of my fear, and I see it clear. Here's my resolution: I'm letting go.</em>
</p><p>After a long while, she mumbled something into his neck, but he didn't quite catch it. He gently pulled her back by the shoulders and looked at her imploringly. She closed her eyes and embarrassment rolled through her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she think he was talking about sex when he was in love with her the entire time? Sighing, she continued her confession, knowing they needed to talk about it, dreading doing it. "I thought you were talking about… something else…" she trailed off lamely, face burning.</p><p>Klaus couldn't help but smile at the blush staining her porcelain cheeks. She was so adorable when she was shy. "You thought I was talking about how you like being my naughty little plaything." Caroline's crystal blue eyes snapped open, shocked by his candor. He chuckled at her and flashed a knowing smirk complete with sexy dimples. "It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain. There's nothing wrong with you. You're clearly the dominant one in our relationship, so who cares if you like to switch things up behind closed doors?"</p><p>"<em>I </em>care. What does it say about me that I like getting on my knees and letting you spank me like I'm some kind of sex poodle!?" He couldn't resist rolling his eyes and enjoying the way hers narrowed. "It is <em>not </em>funny."</p><p>"No, no, of course not." He did his best to bite back a grin, but he failed.</p><p>"Then stop laughing!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry... It's just... sex poodle? Really?" Her eyes widened and she again buried her face in her hands. This time, he did force down his laughter as he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Caroline," he said in his dominant tone, sending shivers down her back as she squirmed on top of him. "Come out and talk to me. Hiding from yourself isn't going to make this go away."</p><p>Caroline reluctantly dropped her hands and placed them on his broad shoulders. He grazed his nails against the soft skin of her hips beneath her stolen Henley, delighting in the knowledge that she'd missed him enough to wear it. "I don't want you to think less of me," she confessed in a tiny voice. He felt his heart twist at her admission. How could she possibly think that? He loved how sweetly she submitted to him just as much as he enjoyed how she bossed him around. All of it made his cock twitch in his pants. She was perfect.</p><p>
  <em>You're beautiful; that's all that I can say. Unforgettable, I'm caught in every way. Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies. Just look at your reflection through my eyes. You're beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Klaus firmly grabbed her chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted her up to face him. She easily let him, but she kept her eyes gazing downwards. "Look at me," he commanded, waiting until she did to drop his hand back to her waist. "I could never think less of you. You're strong; you're beautiful; you're full of light. I enjoy you. <em>All </em>of you. I love the part of you that leads me around town, but I love the part of you that does what I say, too. And you have to admit, there is <em>far </em>more of the former than the latter. You're quite the bossy little thing, sweetheart."</p><p>Caroline's face finally split into a grin that matched his when a laugh burst out of her. "I'm not <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>"Your first instinct was to tell me to cut my hair," he pointed out with a raised brow.</p><p>"<em>You do!" </em>She ruffled his long curls, playfully pretending to cut them with fingers like scissors.</p><p>"Tomorrow, you can take me to the barbershop and have them do whatever you'd like," he agreed easily before his face morphed into an evil smirk. "But first..." She yelped when he flipped them over and pinned her down, hovering just above her face. "It's my turn to be in control." She giggled when he pressed his lips to hers, their kiss quickly turning passionate. He coaxed her lips open, licking at the seam until he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They explored every inch of each other, reveling in the familiar taste. His hand snaked up her shirt, happy to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. He taunted and teased her nipples with the tips of his fingers, making her shiver. He molded and shaped her breasts, playing with her before pulling away with a devious spark behind blue eyes. "Take off your clothes."</p><p>Caroline sat up without hesitation and hurriedly grabbed at the hem of her shirt. "Slowly," he chided, grabbing her tiny hand as he sat back on his heels. "I want to watch, and I want you to watch me." He saw her balk and, well, that just wouldn't do. "Hey," he said softly but firmly. "I want to see you, to know that you're enjoying yourself. We don't have to do it tonight, but at some point, I want to hear from you. What you like, what you don't like, what you want to try. I'm interested. I want to know your every fantasy so I can give them to you. All of them. All you have to do is ask."</p><p>The young blonde bit her lower lip as she thought about it, face flaming before she finally nodded. "Ok... but not tonight, right?"</p><p>"Not tonight," he confirmed, shaking his head. "For tonight, I'm in charge. All I ask is that you do as I say. I promise I'll go easy on you." She wasn't sure she believed him. A rush went through her as he stared at her predatorially. It was fun being his prey. "So, we'll try this again. Eyes on me. Do it slowly." With a coy smile, she took her time dragging her shirt over her golden curls. "Stand up and back up a bit for the pants." His wife obediently got off the bed, wiggling her ass at him as she crawled to the edge. She squeaked when he slapped her cheek, grinning back at him over her shoulder. It was surprisingly easy, submitting to her husband now that she knew it would only ever be when they were alone. It made it harder to remember why she'd never talked to him about it in the first place. As she slowly slid off her pajamas, she held his gaze and fell to her knees without being told to crawl to his feet.</p><p>
  <em>But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore...</em>
</p><p>"Good girl," he praised with an approving hum low in the back of his throat. He quickly tugged his Henley over his head and intentionally missed the hamper, smirking when she held her tongue and just glared at him. "You're learning," he teased playfully as he unbuckled his belt and quickly undid his jeans to free his cock. "Open your mouth." When she did, he coated her lips in his precum, Noticing how she was rubbing her thighs together, he toed her knees apart with the tip of his boots, smiling smugly when she looked up at him sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at her and her mouth dropped. "Suck my cock, <em>wife."</em></p><p>"Yes,<em> husband." </em>She blushed as her mouth fell down around his girthy shaft, surprised at how easy it had been to say the words... and mean them. A burst of arousal shot forth from the tip at her reply; she pulled back and graphically ran her tongue around his head, obviously enjoying the taste of his reaction. Communication wasn't so bad, especially when her mouth was occupied as it was all done with her eyes as she stared transfixed as his gaze grew hazy.</p><p>
  <em>Paper houses and fallen angels, and times you can't see in front of you. Wasted moments, tried to be someone I never wanted to be for you. But I feel my world coming back to life; my eyes are finally open again. Now I see it all in a different light.</em>
</p><p>Klaus wound his fingers in her hair and set the pace, guiding her lips up and down his cock as she swirled his tongue around. "You may use your hands now," he huffed, his breathing ragged. She immediately complied, wrapping her fingers around the base and palming his balls as she enthusiastically worked him over. "Fuck, Caroline. You have no idea how beautiful you are, kneeling for me and sucking my cock like a good little wife. You enjoy it, don't you? Watching how much I love this, how much I love you. Admit it." She bobbed her head up and down, moaning at the sharp tugs he delivered to her hair as he bucked his hips, pounding in and out of her face in a punishing rhythm. Her whimpers of pleasure at his rough handling pushed him over the edge, eyes flashing as she watched him spill his seed down her throat, pulling out just in time to leave a small thread dribbling down her chin. "Leave it," he commanded, enjoying her furiously flushing face as she obediently placed her hands on her thighs, squirming to gain any kind of friction.</p><p>"I warned you about that," he tutted, yanking her up by the hair to straddle his lap. She yelped but laughed when he sharply nipped at her ear, eyes dancing with mischief.</p><p>"I'm not a great listener," she teased playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>"We'll have to work on that." His eyes flashed as he dragged his nails down the smooth skin of her belly, loving that she was finally talking to him... and looking at him instead of running off ashamed. He teased her bare lips, drawing out tiny whines as she tried to stay still. A devious grin brought out his dimples as he brushed his finger far too lightly over her clit. Before she knew what was happening, he had her bent over his lap, hand fisted in her curls to make her face him. "This is what happens to naughty little sex poodles when they disobey their husbands."</p><p>"Ohmigod, you can't call me-"</p><p>"It was your term, pet," he reminded her as he delivered the first slap. "I'll call you whatever I like, and you will thank me for it." She nodded her head as best she could while pinned down. He rewarded her with a harder strike. "Out loud."</p><p>Caroline's eyes widened, her face and neck bright red at the sheer humiliation of his demand. <em>She loved it.</em> "You want me to..."</p><p>"Thank me for spanking you." To drive home his point, he slapped each cheek a dozen more times as he waited for her to speak.</p><p>Gulping, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."</p><p>"For?" Slap, slap, slap, wait, slap again. The sound of her spanking filled the air as her arousal assaulted his senses. He continued until her cheeks were bright red and she was panting, pussy burning as she ached for the relief he'd make her earn. He looked down and grinned at her glistening lips and knew she was as happy as he was.</p><p>Finally, when the slaps stung just a bit <em>too </em>much, she reluctantly did as he asked. "Thank you for spanking me, husband."</p><p>"Good girl," he praised, smirking at the way he face lit up. <em>She loved seeing him proud. </em>He spanked her hard just a few more times, making her moan as her body craved more. With a final slap that left a blazing handprint, he pulled her back up to his lap, reveling in the way she squirmed against the soreness of her ass. Oh, how he would love running his hands over her bruises the next day as he made her look in the mirror to remind her how easily she'd submitted. "I was gone nearly half a year. I wonder, what exactly did you do to satisfy yourself in that time? I know better than to think there was any<em>one </em>else, but something tells me you weren't entirely alone."</p><p>Caroline's jaw dropped at the implication, knowing it was true. She looked away, mortified as she gulped, but he quickly tugged her curls to make her face him. "That's what I thought. Be a good girl and go fetch whatever it is you've been using to pleasure yourself in my absence."</p><p>"Klaus..."</p><p>"Now." <em>Fuck. </em>She was <em>beyond </em>humiliated, but everything in her screamed to obey. She swallowed down her embarrassment and slowly climbed off of him. "On your knees." Her skin burned as she complied, but she was caring less and less. She was alone in her bedroom <em>with her husband who loved her. </em>She told herself it was ok as she forced herself to open the top drawer of her dresser on the far side of the bedroom. She looked over her bare shoulder and saw his encouraging nod. It gave her the courage she needed to sift through her underwear drawer and pull out a vibrating egg with pink rabbit ears and a small vibrating dildo.</p><p>Klaus damn near grew hard again just at the sight of her holding the little pink toys in her tiny hands. "Be a bit difficult to carry both while crawling. Best put one in your mouth." She gaped at him in surprise, but his raised brow was a dare she couldn't refuse. Straightening her shoulders, she held his gaze as she put the smooth silicone shaft in her mouth and clutched the egg in her fist as she awkwardly made her way back to him. He held out his palm and she obediently placed it in his hand. "Well done, poodle," he praised, grinning down at her happy coo. He cocked his head at their bed. "Up." He got up to give her space to lift herself onto the mattress. Walking towards the closet, he tossed over his shoulder, "Legs spread, wrists crossed over your head." He smirked when she did it even though he <em>wasn't </em>watching.</p><p>
  <em>It's strange; it's not even sadness to accept the things you cannot understand.</em>
</p><p>This was new. Not only had he never used any <em>real </em>toys on her, but she'd certainly never waited patiently for him to tie her up. He'd used things that were laying around, like the ruler in the office at the gala, or a hairbrush on occasion, but never anything so formal. She'd made it about a week without him before breaking down and texting Kat to bring something. The sassy brunette had shown up half an hour later with a dozen toys, most of which terrified her. Thankfully, she'd left with most of them. She'd have been mortified if Klaus had seen <em>everything </em>her best friend had brought... at least, that's what she told herself as she held her legs apart. She idly wondered if Kat still had them the longer he was rifling around in the closet.</p><p>Caroline's core clenched when he emerged with a handful of his designer ties and a devious smirk. He tucked a leg beneath him and set to work binding her wrists in an intricate knot. She watched his handiwork, impressed; he clearly knew what he was doing. He'd always bound her arms behind her back so she wouldn't have to look at him, so she hadn't paid too much attention to how he did it. He smiled warmly at her when he caught her watching him. Satisfied that she couldn't move, he did the same to each of her ankles. Her body trembled when he pressed kisses up the inside of her legs, nibbling on her tender flesh all the way up to where she wanted him most.</p><p>She should've known it wouldn't be that easy. With a satisfied smirk at her tiny groan of frustration, he took his time kicking off his boots before settling back on his heels. She gazed at his tattoo of a feather bird exploding into a flock of birds, eyes hungry. He tied a knot at the top of each tie before forming a loop with the bottom and winding it around his hands. "Eyes on me," he reminded as he gently ran the silk between her soaked thighs, barely grazing her lips.</p><p>"I'll have to send these to the cleaners tomorrow. You're positively soaked for me, love," he teased lightheartedly, grinning with dimples when she blushed furiously, looking away. She yelped when the knot sharply tapped the inside of her knee. "Eyes on me." The shy blonde bit down on her lower lip and slowly brought her gaze back to her husband. The artist rewarded her obedience with gentle lashes to her nipples, making them diamonds as he gazed at her hungrily. He slowly glided the silk all over her smooth skin, occasionally smacking her with the knots as he worked her into a frenzy.</p><p>Silk was everywhere. She moaned when he landed the knot right on her clit, making her body jump. She was lost in sensation when he started swirling them over her entire body in a figure eight pattern and it made her wonder how many of his skills she <em>hadn't </em>seen. Maybe talking wouldn't be so bad if it meant finding out. Her stiff nipples and velvet folds stung by the time he finally tossed them over his shoulders as he got to his feet to kick off his jeans. She stared hungrily at his cock and he seriously debated having her suck it again before settling between her thighs on his elbows.</p><p>"Did you enjoy that?"</p><p>"Yes." Her voice was more confident now; there was no judgment in his eyes, only curiosity.</p><p>"Good." She jumped when she felt a buzz on the inside of her ankle. She peered down and saw the pink silicone bunny ears making their way up her legs. He briefly stopped to reward her with a few strokes to her pussy, but he moved on all too quickly to her nipples. He held the ears clamped around one rosy bud as he repeated the pattern with the small dildo, the vibrations making her ache. "Do you want me to fuck you with your little toys, Caroline?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," she hummed, body trembling as he teased her opening with the vibrator, dragging the ears down her flat abs. "I mean, yes husband," she corrected herself.</p><p>"There's my happy little wife, so obedient, so sweet. You look so lovely spread wide open for me, pussy drenched, ass red. Be sure to keep your eyes on me. I'd hate to have to take you over my knee again." They both knew it was a lie, but she found that her cheeks didn't burn quite as hot as before as she stared down at him. "I'm going to make you come, but only when I say, and only when you ask me nicely. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Yes," she agreed, vehemently nodding her head as he circled her entrance with the dildo, the ears dangerous close to where she wanted them.</p><p>Klaus smiled in smug satisfaction at her easy answer. <em>Progress. </em>She shivered when he finally pushed the dildo inside of her, moaning loudly when he turned up the vibrations. The toy slid effortlessly in and out of her; she'd been soaked for hours. He pumped into her core as he glided the ears around her clit in tiny circles, teasing her endlessly. Her legs shook; he smiled. When she was whimpering in a steady rhythm as he moved deeper inside of her, he finally spoke. "Ask me nicely."</p><p>Gulping, she gave it a try, desperate to come. "Please, Klaus," she whispered, face speaking volumes as she silently begged for more.</p><p>"You can do better." A low rumbled escaped from the back of her throat when he switched up the angle to hit one of her favorite spots.</p><p>"Please, husband?" she tried again tentatively.</p><p>"Nice try," he teased, fucking her pussy harder and harder. "You know what I want, sweetheart. Just let go. It will be worth it, I assure you." She whimpered, knowing he was right. <em>Fuck it. </em>She wanted to come, so she gave up and gave in.</p><p>
  <em>You got it all, but still you long for more, and your cry, so desperate for your place among the stars.</em>
</p><p>"Please fuck me, Klaus. Please play with my... pussy... and make me come. Please." She stumbled a bit over the filthy word, but he didn't seem to mind. Probably even wanted her uncomfortable. He loved this, loved pushing her, loved making her want him more. "Please..." She looked at him, desperation painted all over her flushed features. "Please, husband, please. I need more. Please play with my clit. Please do it harder. Please."</p><p>"With pleasure." Suddenly, he was fucking her hard and fast, the bunny ears spinning around her glistening pearl until she was shaking uncontrollably, toes curling into the mattress despite the ties binding her in place. "Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed, tossing the rabbit aside to latch his lips around her tiny bud, sucking hard and fast as he added a finger to the toy and stretched her wide.</p><p>"<em>KLAUS!" </em>She cried out his name as an explosive orgasm washed over her, every inch of her on fire as she gushed all over his hand, her arousal coating his tongue as he lapped at her pussy, a man starved. He'd missed her taste, missed the way she twitched long after she stopped coming as wave after wave took her breath away. He pumped into her at a brutal pace until she finally stopped, chest heaving as her nipples tingled.</p><p>"Tell me," he began conversationally as he pulled the toy out of her warm center, "is that what you did when you were alone? Or, was there more?"</p><p>The socialite looked down at him dreamily, not entirely sure she understood what talking was anymore. "Huh?" Her eyes focused a little bit when he dragged the dildo through her folds and circled her anus. "Oh, yeah, I did that, too," she freely admitted. "Can you do that, too?"</p><p>"Was that an actual request?" He chuckled when she hummed her assent, lifting her hips to give him better access. "As the lady wishes," he agreed mischievously. He climbed on top of her, caging her in with his strong arms. Kissing her passionately, he pressed the toy inside of her. She keened against his mouth as he built her up, taunting her just the way she liked. <em>She was magnificent. </em>He molded and shaped her breasts in his free hand, tweaking her nipples as she lay bound and spread and <em>his.</em></p><p>And she was. His. It had taken a long time, but when he finally cast the toy aside and slipped inside her ass, all her shame was gone. He quickly tugged at the knot holding her down and delighted in it when she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss full of passion and fire. He did the same to the silk at her ankles and she wasted no time engulfing him with her legs, angling her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He snaked his hand between their slick bodies and circled her clit, not stopping until she came all around his thick cock as he penetrated her anus in harsh pumps until she was crying out his name.</p><p>Klaus pulled away to gaze down at her lovely face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," she replied easily, kissing him again, softer this time. "I missed you." Kiss. Lips. Tongues dancing like wildfire. "Please get inside my pussy." There was no more shame, no more guilt, nothing but the two of them in their own little world inside a penthouse in Manhattan. She'd been there all along, but with him on top of her, she finally found her way home.</p><p>
  <em>Runnin' from myself until you gave me a reason for standing still.</em>
</p><p>Mr. Mikaelson obliged without hesitation, groaning when he filled her fleshy walls with his wide girth, eyes on hers. He pumped into her in a steady rhythm, watching her closely as she finally completely gave herself to him. She moaned as she tightened her grip on his hips, eagerly parting her lips to give him full access to her mouth when he tugged down her lower lip with his teeth. His tongue massaged hers as they moved together like man and wife. Their time apart had damn near broken him, but it was worth it if this was where it had gotten them. He penetrated her in a sensual rhythm as they rutted and groaned in unison. His cock was painfully hard, but he'd missed her so much that he didn't want to end so soon.</p><p>The artist's mouth dipped down to suckle a nipple and she keened beneath him. "I really like it when you do that." He smirked against her breast, his overgrown stubble tickling her as he applied more pressure, biting down with his teeth. She arched her back against him and came as soon as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her walls clamped down around him and it pushed him over the edge. He spilled his seed deep inside her pulsing channel, pumping hard and fast under she was screaming out her pleasure as she drenched his cock in a euphoric rush that left both of them panting.</p><p>It took a long time before their lungs stopped aching enough for Klaus to pull out of his wife. He looked over at her and they both laughed, elated with their reconciliation. He tucked a curl behind her ear as he lay down to face her on the pillow. She tilted her head to kiss his wrist and he smiled at her. "Alright, then?" he asked tentatively, a tinge of insecurity in his voice that made her heart clench. She'd spent so much time running from him, from herself, <em>wasted </em>so much time. Stupid.</p><p>"I'm good." She pecked him on the lips and settled on his shoulder, smiling up at him. She pulled the fluffy down comforter over them and snuggled into it. "There is one question I have, though."</p><p>"Ask me anything."</p><p>"You might think it's stupid…" she trailed off shyly, worrying her lower lip.</p><p>Klaus shook his head and pulled her lip from between her perfect teeth. "Impossible. Ask me."</p><p>"Well, you said we really are married, right?" She looked over at him with a coy smile, trailing her fingers lightly up and down his biceps. He knew that look. <em>She was up to something. </em>"Like, for more than our contract?"</p><p>"Always and forever," he promised, eyes locked on hers as he silently implored her to share whatever secret she was hiding.</p><p>"In that case, I have a request." She flashed him her Miss Mystic smile and he couldn't help but chuckle. He raised his eyebrows and she already knew the answer was yes. "I want a wedding." She placed a firm finger over his lips before he could answer and looked at him sternly. "A real one. Not a quickie in Vegas. I want a fluffy white dress, and roses, and doves, and your mother freaking out that Kol will embarrass her by drinking too much, and then I want him to do something really stupid so she has to cover it up, and I want Rebekah there crying alongside Freya, and I want Finn there looking pissed that we're so disgustingly happy he could puke, and then I <em>want </em>Elijah to puke when Kat inevitably tells him they're next and-"</p><p>"And you shall have all of it," he agreed easily, amused by her rambling. "So bossy," he teased. "I thought I was in charge in the bedroom."</p><p>"You are," she laughed, yelping when he slapped her on the sore ass beneath the covers. "But we aren't getting married in the penthouse. I want a big wedding on Madison Avenue with absurdly large shrimp and a cake bigger than me."</p><p>"And I bet you've had this planned since you were four years old." He shook his head, knowing what a disaster enduring her endless preparations would be… but he couldn't wait. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. But, tell me, does this involve a second honeymoon?" His topaz eyes flashed as he thought about how long he would need to keep her in the bedroom to compensate for her obsessive planning.</p><p>Caroline's face lit up at the prospect of a real vacation with her husband. "Yes, but I get to pick, deal?"</p><p>Klaus chuckled at her obvious excitement. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" He could see the wheels turning as she debated which one she wanted. "You don't have to decide now. Wherever you go, I will follow. I want to be a good husband to you, Caroline. No more running away from each other. I want to know everything there is to know about you: your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life. And when something's wrong, I want you to tell me that, too. Whatever struggles you face, even if they're with me, I want to know. We'll work it out, whatever it is. Deal?"</p><p>The actress paused as though it was something she really had to think about, but they both knew she was sold. Whatever happened, they would be together, and that was all that mattered. "Deal." He leaned over and kissed her, and he kept kissing her, and kissing her, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>She was still there in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>When you're blinded by this jaded world, I'll be your eyes. Even if you fall, I won't let you break. When all the noise is telling you to run away, run to me.</em>
</p><p>Three weeks later, Klaus looked back fondly on their shotgun wedding and idly wondered why he had ever agreed to let his wife plan the event of the century. But when she walked out of the bedroom naked with only his tie artfully wrapped around her neck, matching silk on her wrists and ankles, he remembered. She was carrying three color-coordinated four-inch binders rife with post-its and colorful tabs; it made him so miserable to be happy. After half an hour of listening to her drone on and on about how the fine china needed to match the feathers of the doves <em>exactly, </em>he'd had enough for one morning.</p><p>The artist reached over the desk and tugged her to him by the tie around her neck. She yelped as her binder fell to the floor when she flew so very voluntarily to his lap. "But we haven't even gotten to the cutlery yet!" she complained, shivering as his nails grazed up the bare skin of her hips.</p><p>Growling, he pulled her forward by the silk and shut her up with a bruising kiss, his tongue attacking hers until her body melted, legs spreading so easily for him these days. "Talk to me about it after you come on my cock like a good little sex poodle," he whispered seductively against her lips as his thumb began to circle her clit. She blushed at the epithet, but he'd used it so many times since her ridiculous confession that it was more endearing than taunting. There were worse things than being Klaus Mikaelson's sex poodle.</p><p>Caroline moaned when he suddenly pushed two fingers inside her and began moving them in and out in a punishing rhythm. His teeth grazed down her neck, nipping her all the way to her breasts. He latched his mouth around her diamond and she was gone, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts as she came on his fingers for the third time that day. They fought, then they fucked, then they did it again. It was their thing, and some things never change. She'd barely come down from her high when he pulled her down on his cock. He pulled away from her nipples and replaced his mouth with his talented fingers, molding and shaping her breasts as she rode him up and down. When his eyes locked on hers, she grinned and only blushed a little bit. That was his favorite part, watching her fall apart for him. She was yet to find any judgment behind his cerulean orbs, only interest as he questioned her about all she liked. They'd talk about so many deliciously filthy things, and had even done some of them, but his list of what he wanted to do with her was as endless as her binders.</p><p>Klaus bucked his hips up into his wife, matching her thrust for thrust as they stared at each other. He reached down to circle her clit, one hand kneading the soft flesh of her ass, and she responded by increasing the pace even move. She tugged at his curls as she pulled his mouth to hers, all the blood rushing to her sensitive little blood as another orgasm overtook her. Her fleshy walls clamped down around his cock and he grabbed her hips to move her up and down as her body locked up. Chasing his own high, he furiously pounded up into her until he joined her over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her pulsing channel. They sat there, chests heaving, and they were happy. He pulled back to kiss her one last time and she saw only love and wonderment shining back at her.</p><p>
  <em>And did I ever tell you, I'm better to have known you? I don't want to change you cause I'm proud of who you are. I never loved you more than I do today.</em>
</p><p>"Good sex poodle," he teased, earning him a bright red flush as she buried her face in his neck, giggling giddily as euphoric bliss swathed them in comfort. "I love you, sweetheart."</p><p>"I love you, too." A knock at the door made them both glare at the foyer. "And that I hate. Is your mother <em>ever </em>going to learn to call first?" she moaned as she reluctantly crawled off of him. He smacked her ass hard on her way to the bedroom.</p><p>"At least she knocks now," he chuckled with a devious grin as they shared a knowing smile.</p><p>"Ever since the incident with her antique mixing tools or whatever," she laughed as she emerged in a short silk bathrobe. They'd discovered that if Esther realized she'd interrupted their freaky sex games, she'd leave in a hurry.</p><p>"It was an ancient Norse mortar and pestle she inherited from my crazy Aunt Dahlia," he reminded her as she resumed her role sifting through binders, clearly refusing to be the one to answer the door for the Mikaelson matriarch.</p><p>"I think we put it to better use than whatever crazy voodoo that old coot was up to," she teased lightly, blushing a little bit at the memory. "And she deserved it after that trick with the divorce papers. Bitch."</p><p>"Pestles make excellent sex toys. I'm surprised you never thought of it," he joked. They'd improvised a lot over the last few weeks. She still blushed too furiously every time he opened up an adult website and showed her the real thing. He'd been dying to get her into a pair of nipple clamps, but the clamps on her greasy potato chip bags were as far as he'd gotten. Ah, well, they had time. <em>They had a lifetime.</em></p><p>Klaus' impish grin faded when he opened the door to an obnoxious redhead in an ill-fitting tailored dress suit. "Agent Sorcière, what an unpleasant surprise," he greeted coldly as she waltzed right passed him.</p><p>"Mr. Mikaelson." Her tone formal with just a tinge of disappointment as she took in his disheveled appearance, nose curling in disapproval at the lipstick staining his shirt collar. "You're back in town… finally. I was starting to think you'd taken my advice and gone back to England. At least, that's what your passport said." She smirked at the low grumble that emitted from the back of his throat. "Couldn't help but notice your wife didn't update hers until last week. I couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't headed off for somewhere else."</p><p>"He was scouting out locations for our second wedding," Caroline said with a smug smile as she walked into the living room, binders in hand as he robe rode up dangerously high on her thighs, sash untied just enough to make it very obvious she was naked underneath the finely embroidered silk. "We can't decide if we should have the ceremony here or in London. Since we'll have been married for over a year, the new laws qualify me for dual citizenship." She reveled in the way Genevieve's cheeks flushed in anger at the obviously happy couple. Ignoring the agent, she barked at her husband, "But we aren't going anywhere until we settle on the cutlery!" He rolled his eyes as he turned his back on their uninvited visitor and looked down at the eighteen different selections she'd printed out and color-coordinated by brand and silver grade.</p><p>"Sweetheart, they're forks. Just pick one."</p><p>"They are <em>not </em>just forks!" she complained, narrowing her sapphire eyes at his aloofness at what was so obviously important. "If they don't match the china, people will look at us like we're badly dressed government agents!" Tossing a sneer over her husband's shoulder, she added, "Nice neckerchief."</p><p>Genevieve crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed petulantly, chipped red nails flashing under the elegant chandelier. "And I thought Klaus was the bossy one. Takes a real man to let his wife lead him around by the balls. Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." She smiled in smug satisfaction at the minute twitching of his jaw, but it was only because he was fighting back a laugh.</p><p>"I'm not wearing pants," Caroline replied cheekily. She passed off the binders and stalked towards the redhead. She flashed her green eyes but backed closer towards the door. "We fight and we fuck and then we <em>stay married," </em>she spat back the agent's words from the gala with as much vitriol as she could muster while barely dressed. "And since you can see that, your business is here is done." She opened the front door and cocked her head at the hallway. "We have a wedding to plan. And Genevieve?" The agent turned back and raised a challenging brow at the bride. "You're not invited."</p><p>Klaus chuckled at her shocked expression as the door slammed in her face. He set down the binders on the side table, careful not to knock out any post-its lest he incur her blonde wrath. "That was quite the show, love. I'm impressed. Fearsome little thing, aren't you?"</p><p>Caroline leaned into him easily when he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the lips. "Yeah, only I get to tell you I'm the boss." He quickly untied her sash, baring her to him. "Well, sometimes." Her eyebrows wiggled at him as she let him lead her to the bedroom by the tie. Their marriage was a trade-off. It wasn't what he had expected, spending most of the time bowing down to a wife, but it worked. He had the bedroom, and the desk, and the kitchen table, and the shower, and the couch… but she had everything else.</p><p>And he surprisingly ok with that.</p><p>
  <em>You can have what's left of me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>